A New Kind of Normal
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: I really screwed up this time. My parents kicked me out. And what will Beck say when I tell him? Will he stay with me? Will things ever be normal again? Told through Jade's POV unless otherwise specified
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I already have a story similar to this concept, but I found an old request from a follower asking me to write another story like this. And I'm not all that busy in the next few weeks so I figured what the hell?**

* * *

"You're such a disappointment." My father scoffs "Where did we go wrong with you? You're a disgrace to this family!"

"Maybe if you were actually home." I fire back.

"You're a slut. You know that? A real piece of shit!"

"Mom are you seriously going to let him to me like that?"

My mother, useless as usual, just stands there with a blank expression on her face, hand covering her mouth.

"Get out of here!" My father spits

"What?"

"You heard me! You can have 15 minutes to pack whatever you need, but then I want you gone!"

"Mom?" I say, with tears in my eyes

She just shakes her head and walks into the next room. Probably too disappointed to even provide an ounce of feedback on this.

"You're cutting into your 15 minutes, Jade. Go. Now!"

You're probably wondering what I could've possibly done to make my father so pissed off that he would kick me out of the house right? Yeah well apparently getting yourself knocked up at almost 17 is enough.

We were so careful. I honestly don't know how it even happened. But it did, and I probably just lost my parents because of it.

No not probably. I did. I actually did.

My father is waiting for me when I return downstairs with nothing more than a duffle bag and a backpack.

"Don't you dare think about coming back here, ever. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I whisper

I shove past him and out the front door, slamming it behind me. He opens it again and stands on the porch as I make my way down the driveway.

"Never!" He screams and then slams the door behind him.

I throw my bags into the backseat of my car and drive way, and a tear slides down my cheek as I do so. It probably wasn't a good idea to take the car. Technically, my dad paid for it, and I have no idea where I'll get the money to fill it with gas, but if if he says he never wants to see me again there's no way he can take it back from me.

Disgrace to this family.

Disappointment.

Slut.

Worthless.

His words ring in my ears and I can't seems to shake them from my mind.

The few tears I had let go had gradually turned into a full out sob. I pulled the car over and rested my head againt the steering wheel.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't even told Beck yet. And what is he going to do when his girlfriend shows up at his door sobbing after getting kivked out of her house and telling him she's pregnant with his baby?

But do I really have another option?

I pull myself together the best that I can and turn down the street that will take me to Beck's. I glance in the rearview and notice mascara streaks running down my face. Perfect.

I pull into his driveway and get out, slamming the door behind me. I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to him, but here I am, knocking on the door to his RV.

When he opens the door, he looks suprised.

"Jade?" he says "Baby what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Yeah." I all I get out because I'm starting to cry again "Yeah I have."

"Here come inside." He tells me and pushes the door open.

I walk in and collapse in a heap of tears on his couch.

"Jade please tell me what's wrong." He pleads "Maybe I can fix it."

"No." I shake my head. "No this time you cna't fix it."

"Try me."

"My parents kicked me out."

"Alright." he sighs "You know what? Fuck them! You can live here with me you don't need them! I'll be all the family you'll ever need."

"Beck, before you do that," I sigh "There's something you should know."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Don't hate me."

"Jade I could never hate you!"

"You might wanna hold that thought." I choke "Beck. I'm pregnant."

He doesn't say anything. He sighs and rests his head in his hands, but he doesn't say anything. He stays like that for a while too. Almost 10 minutes.

"Please say something."

He looks up at me, his eyes are red, he's not crying, but he looks like he could start any minute.

"You're sure?"

"I took the test this morning."

"Jade." he says and moves so he's kneeling in front of me, he takes my hands in his "We're gonna be okay. Okay? I promise. I will be okay with whatever you decide."

"I wanna keep it." I blurt out, without even thinking.

"Okay." He smiles, eyes still red. "Then I promise. I will be here with you and for you every step of the way. And I will be there for our baby. And I will never stop loving either one of you. Look at me."

He tilts my face up so I'm looking at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I cry and fall into him.

He holds me, he holds me for a long time, so long that I fall asleep. When I wake up, I'm lying in bed next to him. For a moment, everything seems perfect. But I know things won't stay perfect, not for long at least.

"Beck?" I whisper

"Yeah?" he answers half asleep

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." He tells me and wraps an arm around my waist protectively "I'm in this with you."

Things will never be normal again. In 9 months, we'll have a baby, and things will get hard, but it looks like we're just going to have to find A New Kind of Normal, together. Because we're in this, together.

* * *

**So you guys know how I operate. Whenever one of my characters has a kid I always let you choose of it's a boy or a girl. So let me know if you want a boy or girl in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm awoken by a loud buzzing sound. The alarm clock. Fuck.

"Beck." I groan and cover my face with my pillow "Turn it offfffff."

"Come on," he says half asleep "It's time for school."

"Nooooooo!" I whine.

"Come on Jade." he laughs and climbs over me to start getting ready "Come on get up."

"No."

"Jade."

"Fine."

I throw the pillow down towards my feet and will myself to sit up. I rub the sleep from my eyes, but as I do so I feel a weird feeling in my stomach, almost like I need to throw up.

Oh shit.

I _am_ going to throw up.

I cover my mouth, throw the sheets off, and run to the bathroom. I just barely made it to the toilet.

Vomit is an awful, disgusting thing. It really is.

"So it begins." Beck chuckles as he walks in the bathroom

"Shut up!" Is all I can get out before I go back to throwing up

"Hey, Hey it's okay." He says while he rubs my back and ties my hair back with a rubber band he took from the edge of the sink

Well, he tries to tie it back, he's not real good with the whole 'doing hair' thing. But that's okay, most guys aren't.

"Do I have to go to school?" I ask when I finally finish

"Yeah," he says brushing a strand of hair that didn't make it into the ponytail out of my face "Sorry."

"I don't want to."

"I know."

* * *

Something that is almost as bad as throwing up every 2 hours, is having to drink decaf coffee.

It's absolutely revolting and it does no justice to regular coffee, but it's all I can drink now.

I'm playing with my paper jet vroom cup while Beck and I are sitting in Sikowitz's class with our friends, just like any other day, when I feel that awful feeling in my stomach again.

_Not now._ I think to myself _Please not now._

I shift in my seat in hopes that I can make it go away. But I can't.

"Hey you okay?" Beck whispers in my ear.

I shake my head no and bolt from my chair out into the hallway

"JADE!" he yells and runs after me

I run into the nearest bathroom and collapse in front of the toilet.

Beck is at my side in a matter of seconds rubbing my back.

"Beck you can't be in here!" Cat squeals from behind us "It's the _girl's_ bathroom!"

Oh great, Cat is here.

"Cat it's fine no one else is in here." Tori tells her.

Fuck. Tori is here too?

Should I just say I'm sick? Should I just tell them? They'll find out eventually...

"Are you okay, Jade?" Cat asks when I stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Beck walks over and puts an arm around me.

"You can tell them." He whispers "It's okay."

Again, they're going to find out eventually.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot and will not leave this bathroom?" I tell them.

"Oh no." Tori gasp "Jade...you're not...no"

"She's not what?" Cat asks

"I am."

"You're what?" Cat asks again.

"Cat. Jade is pregnant." Beck says calmly.

"OH MY GOD!" Cat screams "A BABY!"

"Cat shut up!" I snap "Somebody might hear you!"

"Sorry." She says quietly.

"Jade, it's okay. We'll be here for you." Tori says, placing a hand on my arm "So will the guys."

"Thank you." I tell her "I appreciate that."

There's a knock on the door.

"Yo? Guys you in there?" Andre calls from the other side of the door "Sikowitz wants you back in class!"

"You good?" Beck asks me

"Yeah." I sigh "Yeah for now I'm good."

He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and takes my hand. Together, with Cat, Tori, and Andre, we walk back to class.

* * *

I go to Cat's to do homework after school that day. She mentions the baby only twice, which honestly surprises me. She's excited about it, I know because she told me. And usually when Cat is excited about something, she won't shut up about it.

"What are you going to name it?" Was really her main concern.

And when I told her the thought hadn't even entered my mind yet she seemed extremely disappointed.

I'd found out I was pregnant only about a week ago. Naming him or her was the farthest thing from my mind.

Apparently, not from Beck's, however.

When I got home, he was laying on the bed flipping through a book that had "_Beyond Jennifer & Jason, Madison & Montana_" written across the front in big pink letters. On the floor next to him there's a stack of books with various titles ranging from "_My Boys Can Swim!: A Guy's Guide to Pregnancy_" to "_Dude You're Gonna Be a Dad_!" to "_Dear Diary: I'm Pregnant_" all the way up to the ever famous "_What to Expect When You're Expecting_".

"Whatcha doin?" I ask and drop my bag on the floor.

"Reading."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like you were busy today." I say gesturing to the stack of books on the floor.

"I figured it's better to know to much than too little." He smiles

"Aw look at you being all prepared." I laugh and lay down next to him

"Thanks I try." He laughs

"I'm tired." I say and rest my head on his chest.

"I know you are." he tells me and puts the book down next to him. "You can go to sleep if you want."

"It's only 6:30"

"Oh yeah I guess it is. Let's watch a movie!" He suggests

"Okay."

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know." I shrug "I'm really not in the mood for a horror movie right now. I need to laugh."

"Let's see," he says getting up and walking over to his shelf of movies "Something that will make Jade laugh..."

He digs around for a few minutes before he pulls one off the shelf.

"Here!" he says holding up his copy of _Happy Gilmore_ "Let's watch this."

"Sounds good." I say and fall back into my pillow.

He climbs over me and onto his side of the bed. We get under the sheets and spend the rest of the night watching movies in bed until we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Whatcha guys think of this one? And remember to review and tell me if you want a boy or a girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm standing at my locker before lunch swapping out my notebooks and textbooks. I grab my lunch and my _What To Expect When You're Expecting _Book and shove them in my bag.

Under favorable circumstances, I wouldn't have this book at school with me because my pregnancy would still be a secret. However, Hollywood Arts is a very small school full of very intelligent kids, and secrets don't usually stay secrets for long. It only took about 2 weeks for my word of my pregnancy to get out.

"Hey you." Beck greets me, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I smile and turn around to kiss him.

"You know," he whispers to me "I think I can feel a little bump growing."

"Wonderful." I roll my eyes.

"Aw come on Jade it was gonna happen sooner or later." He tells me, moving to lean up against the lockers next to mine.

"I would've preferred later." I say and slam my locker shut.

"You know, normally I would scold you for slamming your locker when I'm standing so close to it." He admits "But today, I'm just too excited to care."

"Oh you're excited are you?" I smirk as he takes my hand and we begin to outside for lunch.

"Don't tell me you're not." He smiles

Our first doctor's appointment is today. I have to admit, I _am_ excited, I'm just not showing it as much as Beck.

"Okay I am a little." I smile

"I knew you were."

We walk outside and join our friends at one of the familiar round plastic green tables we've been sitting at everyday since our freshman year.

"Hey guys?" Tori greets us as we sit down "You excited to go to the doctor today?"

"See, Jade? I told you it was normal to be excited." Beck says

"I never said it wasn't!" I snap at him.

"Hey okay," he defends putting his hands up "No need to get upset."

"I'm not upset."

"If you're not upset then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes, Jade you are. And people are kinda staring."

Oh jeez, are they?

I look around and sure enough at least every other person has their eyes trained on our lunch table.

Oh no. Why do I keep drawing attention to myself?

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Damn mood swings. They haven't been this bad since the night we told Beck's parents.

I put my elbows down on the table and place my head in my hands so no one can see my face.

"Hey, Jade. I'm sorry." Beck whispers and puts his arm around me "I should've just let it go."

"No. No This is my fault." I say

"It's not either one of our faults." He says and pulls me into him so my head is in his chest "That's just how nature works."

"I'm sorry guys." I apologize to our friends "It's the hormones. I can't really control them."

"It's fine." Andre nudges my arm "We understand."

* * *

Later that day sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, it seems as if all eyes are glued on me and Beck.

And why wouldn't they be? A teenage couple sitting in an Obstetrician's office? That's frowned upon in today's society!

I don't like the attention. I wish I was able to just shrug it of and not pay any mind to it, the way Beck does. But I can't. It just makes me even more uncomfortable than I already am. I'm just waiting for someone to get up and come scream in my face about how I jus ruined my life and my baby's about how I'm too young and how immature I am for letting this happen to me. Like I don't already know I screwed up.

They always blame the moms. Never the dads.

Luckily, no one approaches us. A nurse comes and takes us back to an examination room. We talk about both Beck and mine's medical history as well as our family's. She takes a blood sample. Then leaves the room, telling us that the doctor will be right in.

"Hey. You okay? " Beck asks, taking my hand "You look nervous."

"I'm scared." I admit "What is they find something wrong?"

"I seriously doubt that will happen." He says with a smile.

I'm luckier than most girls in my situation. Most guys would run at even the mention of their girlfriends being pregnant. Not Beck, Beck stayed. He's gonna be here with me through this. I find so much comfort in him. Besides this baby, he's all I really have left.

I'm about to answer him when there's a knock at the door, and a man enters.

"Hi guys." He greets us "I'm Doctor Weeks. And you must be Beck and Jade."

"We are."

Not gonna lie, this doctor is _kinda_ hot. Don't tell Beck I said that!

He does a complete physical and asks us some more questions about health and whatnot.

"Now before we do an ultrasound, do you guys have any questions for me?" He asks us when he's finished.

"When can we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Beck asks anxiously.

I chuckle to myself. He buys all these books and he doesn't even know the sex can't be determined until 20 weeks?

"Not until at least 20 weeks." The doctor answers.

Told ya.

See? I do actually read those books.

"And how long until that point?"

"I don't know." Doctor Weeks says "Why don't we do this ultrasound and find out?"

I lie down on the examination table and roll my shirt up. Doctor Weeks squeezes a gel onto the 'magic wand', as Beck refers to it, and moves it around the lower part of my stomach trying to find the baby. The gel is cold.

"Ah here we go." He finally says "Well Jade, from the looks of what I can see here, you're about 10 weeks."

"Really?" I ask

Had it seriously been that long since we had sex? I guess I really wouldn't have noticed until around 7 weeks anyway, since my periods have always been irregular for as long as I've had them, and I didn't take the test right away. I moved in with Beck 2 weeks ago yesterday... well 10 weeks really is accurate. Damn.

"Do you guys wanna see?" He asks

I look at Beck and we both nod.

Doctor Weeks turns the monitor towards us, and right in the middle of it there's a little white-grey blob.

"Oh my god." I gasp and grab Beck hand.

"Right here is the head." The doctor points "And those are it's feet. Now this is super magnified, in reality he or she is only really about an inch or so long. And you hear that purring noise? That's the heartbeat."

"Wow." Beck chokes, he's crying, so am I "That's our baby."

"Yeah." I smile "That's our baby."

* * *

**Okay to that random guest who keeps spamming me, please stop. I understand the point you are trying to get across. To everybody else, I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

The RV, while tiny, can get lonely when you're the only one in it. And most of the time now , I _am_ the only one in it.

Beck has a job now so we can save up for baby stuff. (I wanted to get one too, be he said it was "unnecessary". I can get one after the baby is born.) He's a lifeguard at the YMCA a few blocks away from Hollywood Arts, and he makes around $12 an hour. Not bad right? I have no idea how he managed that, I think he said his parents know somebody...

He goes there after school to start at 3:45 and doesn't get home until around 8. When he gets home he usually eats something, showers, and does his homework. He talks to me, asks me about my day and stuff, what I did while he was gone (Which is usually just doing homework and watching TV while texting Cat and Tori), and then I either fall asleep while he's working or we go to bed together. Which event ends up happening usually depends on the day I've had.

You know, how moody I've been and how many times I threw up. It's such a glamorous lifestyle.

According to the baby books Beck and I have been reading, at 11 weeks, my baby is about an inch and a half long, and is the size of a fig. Whatever figs are... He or she can kick and stretch, but I can't feel it yet.

One of the ultrasound pictures we got at the doctor last week hangs on the wall our bead is against so we can see it almost always. Another hangs in my locker and the third is pinned to the visor in Beck's truck. I find it so hard to believe that something that tiny can turn into a baby in just 9 months, actually more like 6 at this point, but that doesn't really matter. I love my baby so much. Beck loves it too.

On our more relaxed nights, he likes to talk to my barely visible baby bump. He'll say things like

"Hi baby. How is everything in there? Can't wait to meet you." Or

"Hi baby, this is Daddy, and I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

I think it's cute, sometimes, if I feel like it, I'll join the conversation too, but very rarely. However, when we're alone...I'm alone... I'll sing to him or her. I don't tell anyone, because I'm afraid they'll tell me I've gone soft, but secretly, i really enjoy it. The odds of the baby actually understanding what I'm saying is slim, but I feel like we're bonding none the less.

"Are you sure I don't need to get a job?" I ask him one night. I'm laying in bed while he sits on the couch finishing the last of his homework. "Because I can, I wouldn't mind."

"Jade we've been over this," he sighs "I want you to focus all your energy into school and keeping the baby healthy. Don't worry about money."

"But I do worry about money, Beck. Do you know how much a crib costs? A cheap one is around $200 and those are the shitty ones! What about diapers? One pack of diapers lasts maybe 3 days with a newborn! It's expensive, Beck. I wanna help out!"

"Jade, don't worry about this, okay?" he says getting up and kneeling on the floor next to the bed so we're face to face. "I'm making money, a considerable amount of money for the situation we're in here. I've got some money saved up, okay? A lot of money. Don't worry, our baby won't end up in a shitty crib. We'll get them a really nice one! Like the kind that turn from crib to toddler bed to big kid bed. It'll be great, I promise!"

"I have money saved up too." I tell him "Please let me chip it in. It could really help us out."

"Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"Okay." He smiles "Okay we can use your money. Why didn't you mention this before? How much is there?"

"I don't know." I admit "But I keep it in that shoebox underneath the sink in the bathroom."

"I thought that box was full of tampons?"

"It's a decoy." I laugh "Live with my parents long enough and you learn how to hide stuff. You can go check if you want."

He gets up and walks into the bathroom and flips the light on.

"Holy shit Jade!" he yells "There has to be at least $1000 in here! Maybe even 2!"

"That's close to 11 years of Christmas and Birthday money!" I yell back

"How did you manage this?" He asks standing at the doorway with the box in his hand.

"My parents always gave me a generous allowance, being an only child and all, up until this year when thing got bad. I don't know, why spend your own money when you can spend your parent's?" I shrug.

"That's my girl," he laughs and kisses me "But tomorrow, we're putting this in the bank with everything else, okay? I'd hate for anything to happen to it. 11 years huh?"

"Yeah. $50 from each set of grandparents, twice a year, it starts to add up. I think I only ever spent maybe $150 of it."

"We could very well be financially sound for at least 3 months now now, you know that?"

"Should've asked me about it earlier."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you haven't started shopping yet?" Tori exclaims

"Uh, I'm only 15 weeks, Tor. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl or a girl yet!"

"So you have nothing?" She clarifies "Not even a crib?"

"Again, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"You can still buy a crib!" Cat adds "And a changing table!"

"We have to go shopping after school!"

"Really guys? It can't wait?" I ask

"No!" Cat shrieks "We have to go today!"

"Fine." I sigh "I'll talk to Beck."

* * *

Much to my dismay, Beck let me go shopping with Cat and Tori after school Friday while he was at work.. Yes, baby shopping is exciting, but 10x more fun if you can buy clothes and toys and all the fun stuff, which you need to know the gender in order to do.

"Okay," Tori says the minute we step foot in the Baby's R Us "First things first, a crib."

"Maybe I wanna look for a changing table first. Or a stroller?"

"No Jade," Cat laughs "Don't be silly. You get the crib first and then pick everything out to match that. Duh, come on!" She grabs my hand and starts pulling me in the direction of the cribs.

"Cat please slow down." I beg "It's really hard to walk fast when you're pregnant."

"Oh I'm sorry Jadey," she apologizes "Hey can it move yet?"

"Well yes it can move," I laugh "It's been able to move for a while now, I just can't feel it yet because he or she is still so tiny."

"Well how tiny is it?" she asks

"About the size of an apple or an orange"

"That's so cool!"

"Okay guys let's talk _while_ we shop here." Tori says "Jade what kind of a crib are we lookin for here?"

I look up at the rows upon rows of cribs and pac-n-plays. Holy shit there's so many. How am I supposed to pick one?"

"We wanted to get one of those 5-in-1 type things ya know?" I tell them "So when they outgrow the crib we can turn it into a toddler bed, and then a twin. Save some money that way."

"Okay, so convertible cribs. Color preference?"

"Not white. I feel like white is more for girls, and then if it's a boy, well then we're kinda screwed. Maybe dark brown or black?" I suggest

"Okay let's see what we can find."

We walk up and down isles of cribs for what seems like ever, looking at the prices, safety ratings, colors and such. Cribs are so damn expensive! The cheapest one was almost 200 dollars!

We finally decide on a reddish brown one, "cherry" as the box puts it. It was safe, would more than likely fit in the RV _somewhere_ and was realativly affordable. We got it on sale for about $250.

"Okay now you gotta find a matching changing table!" Cat explains.

Finding a changing table was somewhat easier, seeing as all we had to do was find an affordable one that matched the crib.

The one I pick also has storage underneath it. 3 drawers for clothes, a drawer for diapers and wipes, and a cabinet attached to keep extras and other stuff. It's $200.

"This is expensive shit." I say when the salesworker takes the box to the front of the store to put with the crib

"Yeah." Cat agrees.

Out of the corner of my eye I see to women staring at me and whispering to one another.

I've attracted a crowd. Awesome.

"Yeah." I scoff at them "Teenage mother. Ruined my life, my boyfriend's and the baby's I get it. Fuck off."

They both give me nasty looks, but turn and walk away.

"Come on" Tori whispers, touching my arm "Let's go get a stroller."

After picking out a very boring, very unisex stroller that costs way more that it should've, and grabbing 6 packages of newborn size diapers, Cat, Tori and I go to check out. Everything comes out at around $1000. Jesus. We didn't even buy _that_ much.

* * *

When we pull into Beck's parent's drivway, it looks as if a bomb has gone off arouund the RV. Theres boxes and totes all over the driveway, along with random peices of furnaiture.

"Beck?" I yell from outside "What the hell happened?"

"Oh hi!" He says appearing at the door "You're home...you're not supposed to be home yet."

"I did text you and warn you!" Cat says from behind me.

"Whatever," he sighs "Come on in."

"No Robbie," Andre is saying when I walk in "You pull, I push! Ready 1...2...3!"

"Uh Beck?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, why is the bed on that side of the room?" I point "And what happened to the couch? That's _not_ our couch!"

"No," He tells me and puts an arm around me "_That_ is the couch from my parent's basement. Me, Andre, and Robbie switched it with our couch cuz it's a little bit smaller. And we're rearranging so that we can fit all the new baby stuff in here!"

"You're so sweet!" I tell him and stand on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek "And thank you for helping boys. Beck, what happened to the fish tank and bookshelves?"

"I got rid of the fish tank. It takes up too much space and I was a big baby no no according to the books. When they start to crawl they could end up pulling it over on top of themselves, and the bookshelves are in the driveway...there's proabaly only gonna be room for one of them..."

"Aw you did that for the baby?"

"For the baby...and for _you_. You guys are my world." he says, kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," Beck sighs "Are you sure you like everything where it is _right now_? Cuz once we start putting baby furniture together, it will be a lot harder to rearrange stuff."

"For the five thousandth time Beck, everything is fine." I tell him from the bed.

"Alright." He smiles and leans down to kiss me "Let's get started then."

I move from laying down to sitting up, and Beck then extends a hand to me to help me stand up. I walk over to the empty space in the RV across from the bed that has been dubbed "The Baby Area" by our friends. I sit down on the floor and he slides the box containing the pieces of the baby swing over to me.

"You start with the swing and I'll start on the crib, yeah?"

"Yeah." I agree.

I am now 20 weeks into my pregnancy. _Half way done!_ Don't get too excited though, Doctor Weeks had a family emergency and had to fly to Orlando for a few days, so our appointment got pushed back a bit, we won't know the sex for at least another week. Am I disappointed? _Yes. _Will I live? _Yes._

You can definitely tell I'm pregnant now. My belly gets in the way of _everything_, not to the point where it makes things impossible, but it's just annoying as fuck. Most of my clothes no longer fit quite right and I've had to drop at least $250 on new maternity ones.

And let's get one thing straight, maternity clothes are no where near half as attractive as the stuff they sell at Forever 21. I honestly think I look better in one of Beck's old t-shirts. (He says I "look pretty in anything". _Liar._).

My baby is now the size of a "large banana" according my "Mommy Book", as Cat and Tori like to call my copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ now. He or she is learning how to swallow, and also how to twist and turn. However, I haven't been able to feel any movement _yet._ Their organs either are or almost are in their proper position, and the baby is about 10 inches long.

Because we don't yet know the sex, Beck, Andre, and Robbie have started referring to the baby as "Shim". A mixture of 'she' and 'him'. Me? I personally still stick to just plain 'baby', as do Tori and Cat, however, on occasion Cat will use the term 'Little Jade'. Which to me would _only_ make sense if we knew for a fact it was a girl. But whatever, as long as Cat is happy.

By the time I have the swing put together, Beck is still staring at the crib instructions.

"Need some help there?" I ask

"No." He sighs "I've got it."

I just shrug and move on to the stroller. Which is almost just as easy, if not easier to assemble than the swing, there's just more parts involved. I consider just starting on the changing table, but I can't pass up on the opportunity to make fun of Beck. "You're pathetic. You know that right? I've already got two pieces of furniture put together and you're still staring at a piece of paper!"

"Shut up! These instructions are in like, I don't know, I think it's Spanish or something!" he whines. "And I can't tell the difference between the B screws and A screws!"

"Look at the pictures then."

"The pictures don't make any sense!"

"Beck, sweetheart." I say calmly "Let me help you."

"Alright fine."

I sit down next to him and look at the piece of paper he's holding in his hands.

"Okay first of all, you're trying to read them upside down." I laugh "That's why the pictures don't make any sense."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"And," I add taking the paper from him and flipping it over, then handing it back "The English instructions are always on the back."

"You're real smart you know that?"

"I know." I admit and lean my head on his shoulder.

We just sit like that for a while, I don't know how long exactly, but at least 3 minutes or so.

"Jade." He finally says, breaking the silence. "Do you think the baby is ticklish?"

"Beck don't you dare!" I shriek

I try to crawl away, but I'm too slow. His muscular arms surround my midsection just above the bump and there's absolutely no way I can break free.

I'm extremely ticklish, and he knows just where I'm most vulnerable.

"I don't know about the baby," He laughs "But his or her Mama sure is!"

"Beck oh my god stop!" I squeal.

Normally, I just ride the tickle fights out. Let him have his fun and everything. But this time is different. A strange feeling in my stomach that I've never felt before makes me concerned.

"Beck no seriously. Stop. You've gotta stop." I demand.

He lets go and I roll away from him. Well, roll away the best I can, there's kind of a baby in the way that makes rolling difficult.

"What's wrong?" he asks, a high amount of concern in his voice "Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

I'm sitting on my knees, both hands on my belly. For a second, I think I might've imagined it, but then I feel it again. It's more than a flutter, but it's not nearly as bad as say, getting stabbed.

"No. No nothing's wrong." I tell him.

I know exactly what this is.

"Beck." I smile "It kicked! The baby kicked!"

"What?" he gasps 'No way!"

"Yes way!" I exclaim "Come here! Come give me your hand!"

He scoots himself closer to me. I take his hand in mine and place them both over the area where the previous two episodes had occurred. And then it happens again. Just barely, but enough we can both feel it.

His eyes meet mine and we're both grinning from ear to ear like a couple of idiots.

"You did it baby!" He whispers, pressing his forehead to my belly "You kicked! Daddy is so proud of you!"

"Hey!" I laugh "Mommy is proud too."

"Fine Daddy _and_ Mommy are both very proud of you." He repeats.

"I'm not gonna sleep well again for the rest of this pregnancy, am I?" I joke.

"Aw come here." He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

The baby kicks again.

* * *

**I'm probably going to reveal the gender in the next chapter or the one following. So make sure to put in your request for boy or girl real soon! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double update because I can't fall asleep!**

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, place your bets!" Andre says in his best casino voice.

"Girl." Tori starts, slapping a five dollar bill on top of the pink notecard on the lunch table.

"Girl." Cat repeats adds another five dollars to the stack.

"Girl." Robbie agrees. Another five dollars

"Well I think it's a boy." Andre scoffs and puts his five dollars on top of the blue notecard.

"Nah, it's a girl." Beck says and adds his money to the pile.

"Jade your turn." Andre tells me.

"Yeah I feel like it's morally wrong for a mother to bet money on the sex of her baby." I sigh and go back to eating my Nutella covered strawberries.

I had a super strong craving for them at 3:00 this morning and made Beck drive all over Hollywood looking for them.

"Are you at least going to guess?" Tori asks

"I feel like that would be unfair," I smirk "You know, with mother's intuition and everything."

"Jade come on just take a guess."

"Whatever, fine." I sigh "Boy. I'm saying boy."

"Oh well this should be interesting." Tori chuckles

"How so?" Cat asks

"Well Beck is saying girl and Jade says boy." Tori explains "One of them is going to have bragging rights over the other for the next 18 years!"

"Oh it'll be way longer than 18 years." I add "But she's otherwise correct."

"It's going to be me." Beck insists "The odds are stacked against you, Jade."

"Yup you keep telling yourself that, Oliver." I roll my eyes.

"Promise you'll call as soon as you find out!" Cat begs

"We will." I assure her "But I'm only making one phone call so y'all better be in the same place."

That owns a collective grown from my group of friends.

"It's okay guys," Tori pipes up "You can just come over to my house, it's not like my parents actually care and Trina will more than likely be somewhere that's not there."

"Can we order a pizza?" Cat asks

"Sure Cat, if that'll make you happy." Andre laughs

* * *

"So," Doctor Weeks says at the end of our routine check up "Do you two want to know the sex of your baby?"

"I feel like we could live not knowing. Our friends however, not so much." Beck chuckles

"Oh hell no. We wanna know!" I correct him.

"I know Jade, I know" He laughs "I was just messing with you. You see Doctor Weeks, Jade thinks the baby is a boy, and I think it's a girl. We've been arguing about it all day. Most of our friends are on my side though."

"Well, one of you has to be right!" The doctor smiles "Why don't we take a look and end this argument once and for all?"

"Oh believe me, this isn't going to end it."

* * *

"You're so slow! I'm five and a half months pregnant and I move faster than you!" I tease Beck.

"You're also carrying the cupcakes." He adds "I've got the balloons!"

"Yes, because balloons are _so_ heavy." I laugh "Here we can switch."

I trade my package of cupcakes for his bouquet of balloons. He takes my hand and we walk up Tori's driveway. We didn't call after the appointment like I said we would, we came up with something _way_ better.

Instead of ringing the bell when we reach the door, I pull out my cell phone and dial Tori's number. She answers before the first ring has even finished sounding.

"Wow were you like, expecting my call or something?" I laugh

"I thought you said your appointment was at 4:00? It's been like an hour and a half!" she snaps

"It was! Baby appointments can take a long time!" I lie.

"Whatever, hang on a sec, let me put you on speaker." She tells me

"HI JADE!" Cat yells

"Cat I can hear you just fine there's no need to yell."

"Okay so tell us. Is it a boy or a girl?" Andre asks

"Hm, are you guys sure you wanna know?" I say

"YES!" They all answer in unison.

"You really wanna know?" I ask.

"Jade come on this isn't funny." Robbie whines

"You really _really_ wanna know?"

"JADE!"  
"Come on just do it already." Beck whispers.

But I'm having so much fun teasing them!

"Alright guys if you _really_ wanna know..." I begin

I reach out for the door knob and slowly begin to open it.

"It's a boy." I smile as I step through the doorway, holding the bouquet of powder blue balloons.

All 4 of our friends' heads snap around from the piano they were gathered around, I can see Tori's blue pear phone sitting on top of it.

"What?" Tori gasps.

"You heard her," Beck grins as he moves next to me and slips his free arm around my waist "It's a boy."

"We're having a boy!" I smile again.

"I KNEW IT!" Andre exclaims

He jumps up from the piano bench and runs over to me, his arms engulfing me in a large hug.

"I hope the rest of you aren't _too_ disappointed." I say when Andre finally lets go of me.

"Why would we be disappointed?" Tori asks "We all love that baby, girl or _boy_."

"Congratulations, man." Robbie says walking over to Beck and doing one of the hand shake that turns into a hug thing.

"Thanks." Beck smiles

"So you get the bragging rights?" Tori nudges me

"I do." I smirk "I'm not gonna rub it in too much though."

"That's such a lie" She laughs

"Yeah I know it is."

* * *

"Beck?" I say when we're sitting in the RV later that night "I'm sorry you didn't get your girl."

"Why are you sorry?" He asks

"I know you really wanted him to be a girl."

"Jade." He sighs taking my hand "I didn't want it to be a girl, I just guessed girl. I honestly don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as they come out happy and healthy."

"So you're not upset?" I ask

"Why would I be upset?" He laughs "I'm having a son! Someone to watch sports with and take fishing and watch NASCAR with! It's great! And I'm having him with _you_! I legit couldn't be any happier right now!

"Okay." I smile.

"Hey." He says tilting my head towards him "I love you."

He kisses me.

"I love you too." I grin "But I guessed right!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I legit am _so_ excited for this!" Tori says as she pulls her red Enclave into a parking spot.

"Baby clothes are just so adorable!" Cat squeals from the backseat.

Tori and Cat had insisted on taking me to this new baby boutique that had opened up a few minutes away from school. Boutiques aren't exactly my thing, but I'm just so happy to finally be shopping for baby clothes I could honestly care less.

A tiny bell chimes when we open the door and enter.

"Just a second!" A woman's voice calls from the back room "I'll be right out!"

"Bows!" Cat exclaims and runs off in the direction of the hair accessories.

"Oh my god Jade look!" Tori shrieks and runs over to one of the displays. She holds up a knit hat that looks like a minion face from the movie Despicable Me "How cute is this?"

"Pretty cute." I laugh, taking it from her "Jesus Christ Tori, it's thirty dollars!"

"It's a boutique?" She shrugs.

Whatever.

"Sorry girls." The woman says, emerging from the back room.

She's middle aged, late fourties early fifties I would have to guess. She's sporting a grey pixie cut and a pair of purple glasses.

"My name is Nancy. I'm the owner." She tells us "How can I help you today?"

"Uh I'm here with her." Tori gestures to me "She's due in three months or so."

"Sweetheart if you don't mind my asking, how old are you exactly?" Nancy asks me.

"I just turned 17 a few months ago." I blush.

That's not exactly a question I like to answer, but people are _always _asking me. Beck too.

"Well then why on earth are you shopping for baby clothes?" She gasps.

Tori and I exchange a look that says _seriously_? Even the stupidest person can tell I'm pregnant at this point _and_ Tori _just_ said I was due in 3 months! What's wrong with this woman?

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" I ask.

"Well surely you're giving it up for adoption!" She states.

What.

"No." I say uncomfortably "We're keeping him."

"We? Oh sweetheart. Please don't tell me you seriously think it's Dad is going to stick around? Those teen father never do."

"Actually," Tori says, sensing I'm getting pissed off "20% of teen dads actually marry their baby's mom."

"See? The odds aren't in you're favor here." Nancy sighs

"I actually meant it to say that there is _some_ chance..." Tori tries to add, but Nancy cuts her off.

"It would have a much happier life if you gave it up for adoption."

"Please!" I snap at her, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes "Stop referring to my son as _it_! He is a person, not an object. And what makes you think you can talk to me this way about _my _baby!?"

"Because you are a _child_, even if you are having one!" Nancy exclaims "And if you were irresponsible enough to get pregnant at such a young age then you most defintely are too irresponsibe to raise a _child_! Think of _him_! Having teenagers for parents _ruins_ any chance he has at a future!"

I want to fire something nasty back at her, but tears are already streaming down my face and I'm afraid opening my mouth will only make things worse.

"How dare you talk to her that way," Tori says astonished "If you think we're buying anything here now, you're crazy! Cat? Come on let's go!"

Cat, who had been watching from afar, rushes over to us and we exit the store.

"YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!" Nancy yells after us.

I start walking faster and once I'm safely inside Tori's car I completely lose it. The tears just keep coming and coming and I can't seem to stop them. Normally, I wouldn't cry over something like this, but her words just seemed to cut so deep, and the pregnancy hormones were not helping me at all.

"Come on Jade, please don't cry." Cat begs "That lady was an asshole!"

"Yeah Jade, it's alright. You and Beck are going to be great parents, don't listen to her." Tori adds

"No I know," I choke "Oh my god guys I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Cat shakes her head "You have every right to be upset after that."

"Yeah." Tori agrees "And besides, who needs a fancy boutique anyway? Target, Babies R Us and Carter's will do just fine! And they're WAY more affordable!"

"Thanks, guys, you're the best." I tell them, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

Well not my sweatshirt, it's Beck's, most of mine are too tight now, but that's besides the point.

"TO BABY'S R US!" Cat screams.

"TO BABY'S R US" Tori and I repeat.

* * *

"Oh my god Jade you _have _to buy this!" Tori laughs and holds up a grey onsie with white writing on it.

It says:

"I'm cute

Mom is hot

Dad is LUCKY"

"Yes!" I agree "Throw it in the cart!"

"Tori!" Cat calls from another section, "Come here. I found them!"

"What did she find?" I ask.

"Oh you'll see." She tells me and goes over to wear Cat is.

When they come back a few minutes later, they're each holding an outfit.

"You technically can't say no," Tori explains "Because we're each buying them ourselves."

"Oh god, what did you find?" I laugh.

Cat's is a blue onsie that says "i 3 my aunt" in white block letters, the heart is red however, and has "Amazing, smart, funny, stunning, generous..." written inside it in white. Tori's is a grey onsie that says "i love my aunt." in alternating lime green and white letters with matching lime green pants. Both outfits look like they won't fit until 5 or 6 months.

Oh jeez. We agreed a few weeks ago that Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie would be known to our son as Aunts and Uncles, since Beck's brother wasn't around and my family was no longer in the picture. And who better to replace them than our best friends?

"Fine." I smiles and roll my eyes.

My friends high five and throw the outfits in the cart.

We have been doing really well so far, minus th whole thing at the boutique, we've hit two sales already today, and found outfits in various sizes. My favorite thing I've found so far is a onsie that says "My fingers may be small, but I have Mommy wrapped around all of them." That or the "Handsome like Daddy" shirt.

"What else do we need?" Cat asks.

"Well," I say glancing in the cart "We definitely need more of those pajamas with the feet, cuz I think we've gotten maybe two all day, some blankets, and I still need to find a car seat and bedding."

"Alright, well it's getting late," Tori says checking her phone "And I promised Beck I'd have you home by 8:00. So what if I look for pajamas, Cat finds blankets, and you go pick out a car seat and bedding?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah." Cat agrees.

We split off in separate directions.

The car seat is easy. I pick a practical one. It's mostly dark and light grey white polka dots on the inside padding. Like I said, practical. Just incase, god forbid, we would have to use it again.

The bedding however, is not so easy. There's _so_ many options. Every color of the rainbow in every style and theme imaginable. In the end, I'm proud of my decision.

The bedding I picked says "Monkey Rock Star" in the description. The sheet is white and has lime green and navy blue electric guitars all over it. The dust ruffle is navy blue with grey edging. The quilt has four sections: a monkey, a guitar, a monkey playing a guitar, and a star. It also comes with a matching blanket.

I love it so much I end up also getting the matching stuffed monkey (wearing a light blue shirt that says "ROCKSTAR" in navy blue letters), mobile, and sheet that will cover the changing pad on the changing table.

I text a picture of each item to Beck to make sure he will like them too. He responds 5 minutes later.

"_Absolutely perfect! Can't wait to put it in the crib! :) 3" _


	9. Chapter 9

"There!" Beck says when he finishes attaching mobile to the crib "All finished."

He steps back to admire his handiwork and slips an arm around my waist.

All of the baby furniture has been assembled. The bedding is in the crib, and the mobile is now attached, the drawers are in the changing table are filled with clothes and diapers. The swing, highchair, and stroller have all been assembled and the car seat is ready and waiting next to the crib. Really the only thing missing is well, the baby.

"He's happy." I tell Beck, rubbing my belly, he's kicking.

My baby literally kicks or punches or moves in someway ALL day.

"Aw I'm glad you like it, baby boy." Beck says placing a hand right about where he likes to kick.

"Beck." I say "There's something we gotta do."

"What is it?" He asks "Did we forget something? We can go to the store right now!"

"No babe it's not something you can really buy." I say, going over to the bed and laying down.

"What is it?" He asks, laying down next to me so he's facing me.

"We can't call him 'Baby Boy' forever." I whisper.

"I was wondering when this would come up." he laughs "Okay. Baby name ideas. Go!"

"I wanna name him Beck." I state.

"Absolutely not!" He smiles

"Why not?"

"Because I said no!"

"Fine. Let's name him after your dad."

"Let's not name him after anybody." He suggests

"Again, why not? I ask

"Because when you name your child after someone it's almost like they have to live up to that name. And I don't want my son to feel like he has to live up to anything because he's already perfect just the way he is." Beck explains.

"Stupid reason, but it's sweet so I guess I have to agree to it." I smile and peck him on the lips.

"Okay so baby name ideas round two!" He exclaims "Let's start here, any names you absolutely hate?"

"You seriously want that list?" I ask him

"I seriously do." He says

"Michael, Daniel, Alexander, Noah, Liam, Jacob, Mason, William, Ethan, James, David, Joseph, Andrew, Sam, John, Nicholas, Jason, Henry, Jack and Tyler. Nothing against the names themselves, they're great names, they're just _WAY_ too common and I want him to be unique." I explain.

"Wow okay." Beck says, surprised "We have 20 names off the list right off the bat!"

"Are there any names you like?" I ask, resting my head on his chest.

"There were a few that stuck out in a couple of the books." he sighs "i doubt you'll like any of them though."

"Try me."

"Alright, Matthew?" he suggests

"No that's another one that's too common." I tell him.

"Isaac?"

"Maybe."

"Owen?"

"Owen Oliver? I don't like the way that sounds."

"Connor?"

"Eh."

"Edward?"

"I don't like Edward Oliver either."

"Gavin?"

"No. Just, no. Long story."

"Alright...Hudson?"

"Like Finn Hudson, the Glee character?"

"I'll take that as a no. Chase?"

"Possibly."

"How about Zachary?"

"Zachary." I repeat

"You like that one?" He asks

"Yeah." I smile "Probably for a middle name though."

"Alright." He grins "Let's keep looking."

We keep rattling off names at each other for hours with little success. We even result to reading names straight out of one of the name books.

He really liked Chase, Levi, Brandon, Eli, and Carson.

I really liked Wyatt, Hunter, Bentley, Aaron, and Landon.

We could not seem to find any middle ground other than we wanted Zachary to be his middle name.

I even went so far as to start googling "Unique names for boys" and we found nothing.

We reached out to our friends for ideas.

Cat suggested Austin and Timothy.

Andre said Anthony.

Tori said she liked Jordan and Cody

And Robbie tried Benjamin.

But none of those sounded right in front of Zachary. Or with the last name Oliver.

There was an argument over if he should take my last name instead of Beck's, "just in case".

I almost packed a bag after that suggestion and went to Cat's. But my boyfriend quickly apologized and told me his brain was fried from rattling off baby names all night and that he was sorry. We kissed and made up. Well, kissed might not be the right word, but kissing was involved, and that's all you really need to know...

His name was Ryan for a while.

We agreed on it and started to fall asleep, but I woke up about 15 minutes later, crying because I had changed my mind and now hated it.

God damn hormones.

It was 1:48 a.m. when we finally agreed.

_Our son's name will be Christopher Zachary Oliver._


	10. Chapter 10

**Did anyone see Animal yet? I went with my best friend and our boyfriends last night and we LOVED it!**

* * *

"Hi Beck, Hi Jade." Robbie greets us when we sit down at the lunch table

"Hi Baby Beck!" Cat adds.

"Cat what happened to Baby Jade?" I ask

"Well if I called him Baby Jade that would mean he's a girl. And he's not a girl, he's a boy! So now I call him Baby Beck." Cat explains.

"Okay fair enough." I say and pull out my lunch. "You could always call him by his name though."

"Well this is a new development." Tori smirks "When did you guys decide?"

"A few weeks ago." I shrug

"Yeah a few weeks ago," Beck repeats "Jade, I thought we were keeping it a secret until he was born?"

"I don't remember ever agreeing to that." I say, surprised.

"That was always the plan from the beginning, right?"

"Again, I don't remember ever agreeing to that."

"Well we know you decided so why don't you just tell us now?" Andre suggests

"Fine." Beck sighs "Go ahead, Jade."

"Christopher." I smile "Christopher Zachary Oliver."

"That's so cute!" Cat squeals "I love it."

"Good so do we." I laugh.

* * *

"Hey I'm home." Beck says when he enters the RV after work later that night.

"Hi." I greet him with a kiss "There's some leftover pasta in the fridge if you want."

"Aw thanks babe." He smiles.

"Did you save anybody today?" I ask, sitting down on the couch.

"I did! A little girl jumped into the eight foot without a life vest on. I had to pull her out."

"Aw my hero." I tease.

"Hey it pays the bills." He laughs "Speaking of which. Guess who got a promotion?"

"Beck no way!" I gasp "Really?"

"I am now Assistant Head Guard." He says proudly "And I make twenty dollars an hour now instead of twelve."

"Holy Shit!" I squeal and hug him. "That's great!"

"I know!" He grins and picks me up with his big muscular arms, spinning me around. "And I only have to work Monday thru Thursday now. So on Friday's I can be all yours."

"And Christopher's ." I smile.

"And Christopher's." He repeats "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay? I smell like a pool."

"Okay."

He grabs a change of clothes and goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I go over to the couch and turn the TV on to CMT.

Tell no one, CMT is my guilty pleasure, and I hate myself for it. Beck is the only one who knows.

I've been sitting for maybe three or four minutes when I feel a sharp pain coming from my lower abdomen.

Oh shit.

No. This can't be happening. Not now.

I'm only 34 weeks.

We haven't even packed a bag yet.

"No Christopher, please not right now." I beg "Mommy isn't ready yet, please not now."

But the pain keeps getting progressively worse, I fall onto the floor in the fetal position (or as close to fetal position as I can get with my baby belly in the way.

"BECK" I scream, hoping he can hear me "BECK HELP!"

I hear the water turn off and Beck is back in the main part of the RV a few seconds later in nothing but a pair of gym shorts.

"Jade!" He exclaims "Hon what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know!" I cry "But it hurts!"

"Okay okay shhh, it's okay." He whispers "Just hang on a second. I'm gonna grab a shirt and we're gonna go to the hospital."

"Hurry." I plead.

He does. He grabs the first shirt he can find, throws on a pair of shoes, picks me up bridal style, carries me out of the RV and places me in his truck. He runs around to the driver's side, turns the key, pulls out of the driveway and speeds off.

I cry the whole way to the hospital, not just because whatever is happening hurts, but because I'm scared for my baby. He's not done developing yet, there's so many risks, especially because I'm so young.

If something happens to him I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

"Braxton Hicks"

That's what the emergency room doctor called it.

I had read about them in my pregnancy books, but I never expected them to hurt that bad. I can only imagine what really labor will feel like.

If you don't know what Braxton Hicks contractions are, they're basically spastic contractions that aren't actually real contractions. Some women don't even notice they have them at all, I'm part of the lucky one's who do.

Now basically all I'm allowed to do is go to school, and come home from school. Not much else. They're afraid I'll go into preterm labor.

So I go to school, come home, do my homework, and pretty much just sit around all night waiting for Beck to get home. Most days, Cat or Tori or both will come sit with me. On occasion, one of the boys will join them.

I'm done waiting. I want my baby boy here with me. I want to hug him and squeeze him and cuddle him. I want to know if he looks more like me or like Beck, or if he's the perfect blend of us both. Mainly, I want to be done being pregnant. It totally sucks.

"Christopher, baby" I whisper to him one night when I'm alone in the RV "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you."


	11. Chapter 11

It was four weeks later. I had just gotten home from school and had been sitting down for not even ten minutes when I felt something wet between my legs. Sure enough, my water had broke.

Beck wasn't answering his cell, probably because he was working. After a few tries, I finally decided to call the front desk at the YMCA.

He called 5 minutes later saying he was on his way to get me.

After the whole Braxton Hicks incident a few weeks ago, we made sure to have a bag packed, ready and waiting by the door. So when he arrived, it didn't take us long to leave again.

Once I was changed in to a gown and hooked up to a fetal monitor, a nurse came in to check my dilation.

4 centimeters.

Beck had just found the baseball game on TV when Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie walk in.

"Hi Jade!" Cat exclaims

"Hi Cat." I laugh

"Hey how ya feelin?" Tori asks sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Not completely miserable." I smile "So really good I guess."

Andre and Robbie say hello half-heartedly and sit down next to Beck on the couch, obviously more interested in the game.

"Don't mind them. Nothing interesting has really happened yet, once that game is over they'll all be on board." Tori assures me.

* * *

"Come on Jade!" Beck encourages, squeezing my hand "This one's almost over. You can do it! Just breathe."

My contractions were becoming more frequent now, and way more painful. However, I wasn't dilated enough for an epidural. So I had no choice but to tough it out until the point when I was.

When the contraction is over, I lean my head back against the pillows and close my eyes.

"I'm SO done being pregnant!" I groan.

"Jade?" Cat asks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assure her "It just really hurts."

"You're doing great, Babe." Beck tells me, rubbing my arm.

"Thanks." I sigh.

Just then the nurse returns.

"Okay Jade I'm going to check your dilation again, alright?"

"Alright."

"Six centimeters." She informs me "Would you like your epidural now?"

"Yes!" I almost yell, but resist the urge.

"Okay then I'm going to have to ask you to sit up, and for anyone who isn't the father to leave the room while I get the anesthesiologist." she says and leaves the room.

"Sorry guys." I say as I sit up

"It's fine, we'll be outside if you need us." Andre tells me and walks out with the others.

When the anesthesiologist comes in, he asks me to swing my legs over the side of the bed so I'm facing Beck.

"Hey it's alright." Beck assures me as I rest my forehead against his "Just look at me and try not to focus too much on that giant needle going into your back."

"I'll try." I laugh.

When they give you an epidural, they're supposed to put a cream on your back before they give you the numbing shot so it won't hurt as bad. The cream didn't work on me for some reason, I felt the shot in all it's entirety. I didn't scream, I'm saving my screaming for later when I really need it, but it definitely cringed, and Beck noticed.

"It's okay." He whispers. "Christopher, think of Christopher."

Luckily, the numbing shot worked the way it was supposed to and I didn't feel them put the epidural in.

"Good job, Jade." The doctor says when he's finished "It's all done."

"Thank you." I tell him as Beck helps me lay back down

"It's not a problem." He smiles "I'll tell your friends they can come back in now."

* * *

The epidural helps a lot. The contractions still hurt, but they're bearable now, almost like mild cramps.

At midnight, I'm still only around eight centimeters. It feels like my baby is never going to get here.

Cat, Tori and I are all squeezed into my hospital bed, Cat on my left and Tori on my right. Cat is asleep, her head resting on my shoulder, Tori is trying her best to stay awake, and the boys are nodding off in their chairs.

But thanks to my epidural and contractions, I'm wide awake.

"You guys should go home and get some sleep." I suggest "We'll call you if anything happens."

"No." Tori says, half asleep "No we're gonna stay here with you the entire time like we promised."

"Come on boys," Andre yawns as he stands up "Let's make a coffee run."

Beck and Robbie stand up and stretching their arms as they do so, and begin to follow Andre out of the room.

"Beck!" I call

"Don't worry babe, I'll only be gone a few minutes. I promise."

* * *

Between the coffee they drank and the lack of sleep, everyone in my hospital room is wired. We were all getting extremely loud and I'm pretty sure everyone in the Labor & Delivery wing wanted to kill us.

Andre had gone home around 12:30 to retrieve his Friends edition of _Scene It? _and needless to say things were getting competative. In the end it came down to Robbie and I for the final question. _How many times does Mike try to propose to Phoebe_?

"FIVE!" I scream

"No it was three!" Robbie insists.

Andre hits the answer button on the TV and sure enough, the answer is five.

"Take that Shapiro!" I laugh and fall back against the bed.

"Not fair!" Robbie pouts "You cheated."

"How on earth do you cheat at Scene It?" I ask "Either you know it or you don't. And obviously you didn't."

"Excuse me," A nurse knocks on the door "But I need to check on Jade."

This time around, I'm 10 centimeters.

"I'll go get Doctor Weeks." The nurse smiles "Looks like it's time for you to have a baby!"

"Oh shit." I mutter

I had been waiting nine months for this moment, and now that it's finally arrived, I'm scared out of my mind.

"Alright!" Doctor Weeks says appearing at the doorway "If you're not Beck, get out."

"Good luck Jade." Tori says giving me a hug.

"Push good!" Cat adds and bounces out the door.

Both Andre and Robbie kiss my forehead and offer me good luck before following the girls out into the hallway.

"Hey," Beck whispers while Doctor Weeks and the nurse get everything ready "You're gonna do great."

"Okay Jade, remember what we talked about earlier?" Doctor Weeks asks

I nod and pull my legs towards my chest as he had showed me earlier.

"Alright now on the count of three, I need you to push real hard for me." He instructs "One..."

I grab Beck's hand and squeeze it tight.

"Two..."

Here we go. It's really happening now.

"Three! Push!"

No turning back now.


	12. Chapter 12

"BECK IT HURTS!" I scream "IT HURTS!"

"Shhhh I know baby, I know it does! But you can do this!" He encourages me

"JADE ARE YOU OKAY?" Cat yells through the door

The amount of concern in her voice breaks my heart.

"SHE FINE CAT! EVERYTHING IS OKAY I PROMISE!" Beck yells back

"Beck it hurts!" I cry

"I know baby, I know. I'm so so sorry for doing this to you..."

"I don't think I can do this!"

"Jade no. You can do this! You can!"

"Beck I-"

"Jade listen to me. You CAN do this okay? You're amazing! You can do anything! I know it hurts, but it'll only hurt for just a while longer. Okay? Christopher. Think of Christopher. And how amazing it'll be to finally meet him, and hold him, and cuddle him."

Christopher, do it for Christopher, Jade. Come on.

I CAN do this.

I don't think I have ever encountered anything as difficult or as painful as childbirth, nor will I ever. I cry and I scream and it hurts like hell, the only thing that keeps me going is that I know when I'm done, when it's all over, I'll finally get to meet my son.

But 45 minutes of pushing can really take a toll on someone, especially after almost 12 hours of previous labor.

"Come on Jade I can see his head!" Doctor Weeks encourages "Just one more push! One more!"

I give my last push everything I have and before I know it Doctor Weeks is yelling

"It's a boy!"

3:48 a.m exactly.

But the baby doesn't make a sound. Not even a little one. He doesn't kick his legs, or flail his arms. He's just kind of _there_ in the Doctor's hands.

"He's not crying!" I gasp "Doctor Weeks why isn't he crying!?"

Nobody answers me, they're all rushing around and yelling. The room is in a state of panic.

What happens next happens so fast it all just blurs together.

A nurse quickly cuts the umbilical cord, takes the baby from the Doctor and rushes him out of the room.

"What's going on?" I ask, tears in my eyes "Please tell me what's wrong with my son!"

"He's not breathing." A nurse says sympathetically "Dad, I'm going to need you to come with me."

Beck kisses me on the top of my head and whispers "It's going to be okay." Then follows the nurse quickly out of the room.

That's it. That's all. I barely even saw my son.

"Please let at least one of us in there!" I can hear Tori yelling from the hallway "Whatever is going on she can't be alone right now!"

"Let them in!" I beg

"Jade!" She exclaims and runs to my bedside "Jade what's going on?"

"I don't know!" I sob "He wasn't breathing!"

"Oh my god!"

She pulls me into a hug and Cat rushes over and joins us. We sit like that for a long time. Me crying, Cat and Tori hugging me, while Andre and Robbie just kind of watch uncomfortably.

"I just can't help but think about the worst case scenario..." I whisper

"Jade no," Tori says, sitting up and wiping a tear away from her eye "Don't say that."

"Yeah," Robbie adds "He's a product of you and Beck, he's a fighter. I know it."

My friends murmur in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I choke, drying my eyes with the collar of my hospital gown "That means a lot."

I begin to cry again. I can't stop, I just can't, it feels impossible. Tori and Cat cry with me, I know the boys won't admit it, but I can see them tearing up too.

"Tori I can't lose him!" I cry "I don't know what I'll do with myself if something happens to him!"

"Jade nothing bad will happen to him. You won't lose him." She hugs me tighter. "We'll get through this I promise..."

"But what if we don't?"

"Jade..." Cat says touching my arm "We're gonna be here with you until Beck gets back. Okay?"

I nod but don't say anything.

I'm too scared to say anything.

"Jade look at me." Andre says crouching down next to the bed.

I turn my head away from Tori to face him. I must look horrible right now.

"I might not be a doctor. I don't even know what happened in here a few minutes ago...But I can promise you, Beck is down there right now doing everything he can. The doctors here are great. They'll do everything they can. Everybody sitting in _this room _ is gonna do everything. they. can. to make sure that baby is okay. Okay? I promise. Nothing bad will happen to him. No one in this hospital will allow it! I know we certainly won't!"

That just makes me cry harder.

What if they make all these promises not to let anything happen to my son, only to find out that the worst we've been preparing for actually happened. And there's absolutely nothing they can do to make it better?_  
_

I can't lose my son. I just can't.


	13. Chapter 13

Beck returns about 4:30.

Close to 45 minutes of pure agony with no word from anyone.

"Jade?" He calls from the doorway, he sounds weary.

Please, _please_ let this be good news.

"Beck oh my god!" I cry "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!"

He moves over, crouches next to my bed, and grabs my hand. His eyes are red like he's been crying too.

"He's fine." He smiles as a tear rolls down his cheek "He had some fluid in his lungs that didn't get pushed out like it was supposed to, but they were able to drain it. He's fine. They're gonna bring him down real soon. God Jade, he's so beautiful."

"Oh thank god." I sigh and fall back against the bed.

He's okay.

"Miss West?" A nurse says, appearing at the doorway with one of those baby crib on wheels thing babies sleep in when they're first born. "Would you like to meet your son?"

I nod yes, I'm afraid if I open my mouth' I'll start crying again.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Beck asks

"Of course." Our friends agree and walk out into the hallway.

The nurse takes him out of the crib and places him in my arms, showing me the right way to support his head, then leaves.

And it's just me, Beck, and our son.

"Hi Christopher." I whisper, allowing a tear stream down my face "I'm your Mommy."

"And I'm your Daddy." Beck adds "And we both love you so much!"

"You gave us quite the scare tonight, lil guy." I smile "You seem to like to do that."

"You're just like Mommy!" Beck laughs.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

He looks like Beck. They have the same olive skin tone and the same nose. The only thing he seems to have gotten from me is the few tufts of light brown hair on his otherwise bald head. We won't know what his true eye color is for a few months, because all babies have blue eyes at birth.

"I love you Christopher Zachary." I tell the sleeping baby. "I love you so SO much. That's one thing you can always count on."

_Christopher Zachary Oliver_

_Sex: Male_

_6 lbs. 3 oz. _

_20 inches long _

_Born: March 22nd, 2013_

_3:48 A.M._

_To Parents:_

_Beck Oliver and Jade West_

_Los Angeles, California_

* * *

"We should probably go get them," I whisper after a while "They've been out there for a long time."

To be quite honest, we had completely forgotten about our friends for a short time. Both Beck and I, him sitting next to me in my hospital bed holding Christopher and me resting my head on his shoulder, had been more than happy to just sit there and watch our son sleep. Nothing else seemed important.

"They're gonna want to hold him," Beck points out "Are you willing to give him up for a bit?"

"I've been letting you hold him for a good 10 minutes," I laugh, reaching out my arms to take the baby from him "And besides, they're his aunts and uncles, they're gonna hold him at some point."

Beck shrugs and walks out into the hallway, when he returns, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie are following him. The room is immediately filled with a chorus of "Awwww".

"Hey guys keep it down!" I joke, lightly rocking Christopher in my arms "My son is trying to sleep."

"He's so cute!" Cat whispers sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I think I can say 'thank you' to that right?" I laugh

"Did you stick with Christopher?" Tori asks, sitting down next to Cat.

"We did." Beck answers "Christopher Zachary Oliver."

"Can I please hold him?" Cat begs

"Of course you can." I tell her and pass him to Beck to pass to Cat.

"Awww hi Christopher." She coos as the rest of our friends gather around her. "I'm Aunt Cat."

"I'm Uncle Robbie."

"I'm Uncle Andre."

"And I'm Aunt Tori." Tori finishes "And we love you SO much."

* * *

Our friends left around 5:15 in the morning, a nurse took the baby to the nursery, and Beck and I finally got some much needed sleep.

Until about two hours later when Christopher got hungry.

A new nurse brought him in to me and taught both Beck and I how to hold the bottle just right and how to keep his head supported the entire time, you know, the basics.

I learned a lot of basics that first day.

How to hold him, how to feed him, how to change him, how to keep him happy and how to comfort him.

That was really the first time I realized how unprepared I actually am for parenthood. Sure the fact that I don't have to do it alone, that I have Beck, helps a little.

_But what if I fuck up?_

_What if he hates me?_

All negative thoughts I try to push out of my head, but no matter how hard I try, they're still there in the back of my mind.

* * *

Beck's parents visit us later that first night.

His mom cried when she held Christopher. Rambling on about how beautiful he was and how much he looked like Beck.

His dad shook his hand, but got no where even close to the state his mom was in. Mr. Tough Guy I guess.

Beck is lucky to still have his parents.

* * *

The morning of the second day, Christopher has to get a few tests done, so Beck and I get some 'alone time' as the nurses joked with us.

I fall asleep though.

When I wake up, Beck is standing at the window of my hospital room holding Christopher.

"This is Los Angeles little guy," He whispers "Or part of it at least. This is where you live, where you were born. It's a pretty cool place. I wasn't born here, I was born in Canada, also a cool place. But _this_ is where I met Mommy which makes it the best place _ever, _because next to you buddy, Mommy is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't wait to bring you home so we can start our lives as a family..."

I don't hear the rest of what he says, because I'm beginning to drift back to sleep, but I do so with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who's a happy baby?" I coo as I button up the snaps on Christopher's outfit "I think Christopher is!"

He smiles at me and waves his arms. I have him dressed in a grey pair of footed pajamas with navy blue stripes that has 'Little Slugger' written across the chest in red letters.

You see, today is a very big day. We finally get to bring Christopher home. Well, maybe finally isn't the right word, he was born 3 days ago, but I feel like we've been in this hospital for an eternity.

"Hey," Beck says appearing at the doorway "I pulled the car around to the front."

"Okay," I smile lifting the baby up to put him in the car seat "We're almost ready."

I fasten the straps across the baby's chest and Beck picks up the car seat in one hand and grabs one of mine with the other.

"Let's go home." He smiles.

* * *

"Careful babe, watch the steps." Beck warns as he holds the RV door open for me.

"Okay Christopher," I say to the sleeping baby in my arms as I enter the RV "This is home. This is where we live."

"I know it doesn't look like a whole lot, little guy," Beck adds walking in behind me, "But it's a good place to live. I promise."

"Mommy and Daddy sleep over here and this is where you sleep." I tell him, placing him down in his crib.

I stand there and watch him sleep, Beck joins me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"He's so precious." I whisper, brushing one of his cheeks with the edge of my thumb.

"Yeah, we made a pretty good lookin baby." Beck agrees and kisses the top of my head.

"He doesn't do much." I say.

"No newborns really don't." Beck laughs "They just sleep and cry."

"Whatever," I smile and roll my eyes as I walk over to our bed, laying down on my stomach.

"Comfortable there?" Beck asks and walks over to sit next to me.

"Yes!" I laugh "I can sleep on my stomach again! And in _our_ bed! Our wonderful bed that isn't super tiny and whose sheets don't smell like hospital!"

"I'm happy if you're happy." He says and rubs my back.

"Beck?" I ask, looking towards the table we usually eat at that's in the corner of the RV "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The basket?" I point.

There's a wicker basket sitting on the table with a big orange bow on it.

"Oh that basket. I don't know." He says

"Well bring it over here!" I tell him as I sit up

He gets up and retrieves the basket, bringing it back to the bed.

"There's a card. _To Mommy, Daddy, and Baby Christopher. Love Uncle Andre, Uncle Robbie, Auntie Tori and Auntie Cat."_ He reads

"Oh lord." I sigh and take the basket from him.

It literally looks like a baby store blew up, inside the basket there is:

A package of 5 onsies; navy blue, white, grey, a light red, and orange and navy blue striped

A layette set with a white onnsie, navy blue long sleeved shirt and red and navy blue striped pants

A grey zip up hoodie with navy blue pants

An another 2 additional pairs of pants; one navy blue, one grey

2 jumpsuits; one light grey one white

2 swaddling blankets

2 pairs of socks that look like converse; one navy blue on orange

A package of 3 hats

A small stuffed elephant

"Jeez," Beck sighs looking at the stuff sprawled out all over the bed "This is a lot of stuff!"

"We saw this at the store when we went shopping," I explain "It was a gift set. Cat joked about buying it for him, apparently they weren't joking."

"Apparently." He agrees

"Wait there's more." I say reaching into the bottom of the basket.

I pull out the "I Love My Aunt" outfits Tori and Cat bought a few months back along with 2 new shirts. One was navy blue and it has "My Uncle Rocks" I grey letters in front of an orange electric guitar. The other is bright blue and says "Awesome Like My Uncle" in dark grey letters.

"Oh this has Andre written all over it." Beck laughs, holding up the t shirt with the guitar.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to learn that my son is one of those babies who acts like a total angel during the day, but doesn't really like to sleep all that much at night.

He'll wake up hungry, then fall asleep for 30-45 minutes after you feed him, and then he's awake and screaming again because he needs to be changed or because he wants your attention.

Around 2:30 a.m. he's crying again.

"I'll go." Beck offers

"No," I stop him "I'll do it."

I walk over to the crib and pick up the crying baby.

"What's the matter baby?" I coo, rocking him gently "Hm? There's no way you can be hungry Daddy _just_ fed you, and your diaper isn't wet. What's wrong?"

I keep rocking him in my arms and start walking around the RV, but it doesn't appear to help.

"Why don't you try singing to him?" Beck suggests

"Sing to him?"

"Yeah." He shrugs "You sang to him when you were pregnant, I know you did."

I blush.

I really hoped no one would find out about that.

"What should I sing?" I ask

"It doesn't matter, just sing something, babies are comforted by familiar voices."

Sing _something._ Something something something. I go with the first song that pops into my head.

_"I know I'm still young_  
_ But, I know how I feel_  
_ I might not have too much experience_  
_ But, I know when love is real._

_By the way my heart starts pounding_  
_ When I look into your eyes_  
_ I might look a little silly_  
_ Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

_ I love you this big_  
_ Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_ I love you this big_

_ I'll love you to the moon and back_  
_ I'll love you all the time_  
_ Deeper than the ocean_  
_ And higher than the pines._

_ Cause baby, you do something to me_  
_ Deep down in my heart_  
_ I know I look a little crazy_  
_ Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

_ I love you this big_  
_ Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_ I love you this big_

_ So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_  
_ I love you this big_  
_ And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_  
_ If I could, I would_

_ I love you this big_  
_ Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_ I love you this big_

_ I love you this big_  
_ Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_  
_ No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_ And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_ Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_ I love you this big"_

I smile down at the baby in my arms as his eyes slowly close and he falls into sleep. I look over to our bed to see that Beck has also drifted off.

My boys.

* * *

**For those of you who are actually interested in seeing what was in Christopher's gift basket from his aunts and uncles, go to the Carter's website and type "First Captain 23-Peice Gift Set" into the search bar and it's the first (and only I think) thing that comes up. Thanks for reading guys! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Beck and I are laying on our bed facing each other, with Christipher asleep on one of his blankets inbetween us. Rain is pounding hard against the roof and thunder shakes the RV at least every three minutes.

"I can't believe the noise isn't bothering him." I whisper, rubbing the baby's cheek with the edge of my thumb.

"Just wait until he's two and demanding to climb into our bed at night because he's so scared of it." Beck laughs "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yeah." I sigh "Babe, do you really have to go tomorrow?"

"I do."

Beck took the week after Christopher was born off from school and work so we could adjust to the baby, but he has to go back starting tomorrow, while I still have another month or so off.

"I don't want you to go." I frown "I don't know if I can do it by myself."

"You can totally do it by yourself." He encourages "I know you can. And I don't want to go anymore than you want me to, but I'll be home at 8:00 just like I always am."

"Promise?"

"Promise "

* * *

Beck's alarm goes off at 5:30, just like it always used to before the baby was born, but it is still just as annoying.

He gets up to shower, but I stay in bed.

I consider rolling over and going back to sleep, but between Beck being awake and making noise and the schedule we've fallen into, I know Christopher will probably wake up soon. So I get up too.

"I'm gonna miss you today." I pout.

"I'm gonna miss you too babe," he says "But I need to go."

"I know."

Sure enough, Christopher wakes up right on time.

"Good morning baby." I coo as I lift him out if his crib. "You're ready for breakfast, huh?"

"Here'll I'll take him. You get the bottle ready." Beck says outset reaching his arms

"Thank you." I sigh and pass the baby over.

I go over to the 'kitchen area' in the RV, Aka sink, microwave and mini fridge, and start making Christopher's bottle.

"Okay bud," I hear Beck telling him "Daddy is going to school today, so you need to be EXTRA good for Mommy. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say Daddy!" I say in a baby voice for him.

"Glad we had this talk." he nods and hands the baby back to me "Don't worry babe, he promised me he'd behave."

"Oh did he now?" I laugh. "We'll see about that, won't we Chris?"

"Can I feed him?" Beck asks "I'm not gonna see him all day, can I please?"

"You want to feed the baby and let me go back to bed? Here take him!" I exclaim And hand over the baby and the bottle.

* * *

"_To prevent the outbreak of a future world war, the League of Nations was formally created during the Paris Peace Conference in 1919. The organization's primary goal was to prevent armed conflict through collective security, military and naval disarmament, and settling international disputes through peaceful negotiations and arbitration_." I read out loud from my history textbook "Now doesn't that sound interesting?"

Christopher continues to drink the bottle I'm feeding him for lunch As if I hadn't eve said anything.

"Not like you even understood a single thing I said, but I appreciate the feedback, bud." I laugh.

Today I learned how to feed a baby and do homework at the same time. I'm considering it a major accomplishment since I have so many alternate assignments to complete in the next few weeks so I don't fall behind in school.

My phone, which is sitting on the bed next to us, vibrates loudly.

"It's Daddy." I gasp

Chris smiles a little, but keeps drinking.

"Oh so Daddy makes you smile but you care nothing about World War Two. Thats cute bud" I smirk and open the text message.

_B: Hey babe, everything going ok?_

_J: We're doing just fine :) thanks for checking_

_B: I knew u would, how's Chris?_

_J: totally uninterested in helping Mommy with school, but behaving otherwise_

_B: Well what else can you expect from someone a week old? C_

_Cat and Tori want to stop by and see him after school? u ok with that?_

_J: YES! They can watch him while I take a shower! All I want right now is to shower lol_

_B: they say they can't wait for their 'Christopher Cuddles' lol gtg babe talk to u later. Luv u lots_

_J: luv u 2 babe_

Christopher begins to fuss in my arms.

"What's the matter baby?" I coo "You got some gas there?"

I move him from the crook of my arm to my shoulder and begin to burp him gently. I hear him spit up a little and feel something warm running down my back.

I forgot to use a burp rang.

"Aw Chris," I sigh "Why didn't you remind Mommy to get a burp rang?"

Cat and Tori cannot get here soon enough. Now I _really_ need to shower

* * *

"Where's the baby?" Tori exclaims as she bursts through the RV door later that afternoon

"I just got him to sleep I swear to god if you wake him up..." I whisper yell, mindful of the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Sorry." She imitates my tone. "Rough day?"

"Nah just a messy one." I shrug "And a little stressful without Daddy."

"Thats expected."

"Hi Jade!" Cat yells, bouncing in the door behind Tori.

"Agin with the yelling!" I cringe.

Christopher stirs some, but quickly relaxes again. Thank god.

"Sorry, Jade." She frowns.

"Whatever it's fine." I say. "Can one of you hold him while I shower? Please! I'm covered in baby barf and I still smell like morning breath!"

"Of course" Cat smiles outstretching her arms "We've been waiting all day for Christopher cuddles!"


	16. Chapter 16

It only takes a few days for Beck, Christopher, and I to fall into a normal routine.

Beck's alarm goes off at 5:30. We both get up. Waits for Chris to wake up and then feeds him while I get the chance to shower. Once Christopher falls back asleep, Beck and I eat breakfast together and then he leaves for school around 6:30-6:45. I usually fall back asleep until Christopher wakes up again, then I usually spend the morning working on my alternative assignments for school, keeping a close eye on the baby, who goes down for his afternoon nap around noonish. When he wakes up, if it's nice out, sometimes I'll take him for a walk in the stroller, just so I have a chance to get out of the RV, otherwise we usually have Mommy son cuddle time while we lay in bed or watch TV, until either Cat and/ or Tori (and occasionally one of the boys) get there after school. Our friends just love visiting and playing with Christopher.

One day, when Christopher is about a month old, I open my laptop to begin working on my English paper when I notice an email from an unfamiliar address.

_Dear Jade, _

_If you have read this far, I applaud you, as I know we are more than likely not on good terms at this time. At least that's what I could gather the last time I saw you. _

"Oh this should be good..." I sigh and keep reading.

_I would just like to come straight out and say that your father and I filed for divorce just a few months after...you left...Everything went smoothly and the act it is now official. Last I heard he was living in San Francisco. _

_I know it has been at least nine months since I last saw you, so I offer you congratulations whether you've delivered yet or not. I'm sure he or she is or will be beautiful. _

I stop reading and glance over at Christopher's crib, where he's fast asleep. I smile to myself and keep reading.

_Parenthood is tough, sweetheart, I will not lie. But you are such a strong girl I know you'll be able to handle it, and that you'll be a wonderful mother, and Beck will be an excellent father. Which brings me to the real purpose of this email... I would like to apologize for being, for lack of a better term, such a shitty mother. I was so focused on trying to make things work with your father I completely forgot about what mattered, and what mattered was and always will be you. I'm sorry, Jade. I'm asking for your forgiveness, even though I know you will more than likely never give it. I know that no amount of words will ever make up for the way I treated you as well as the way I allowed your father to treat you, but I would like to make an attempt._

_Also, if for some odd reason you have read this far and will choose to give me a second chance, I would like to be a part of your child, my grandchild's life. Seeing as right now, you, Beck and the baby are all I really have left._

_If you want to respond, you can reach me at this address, or on my cell, the number hasn't changed._

_Sincerely,_

_Bethany West_

_A.K.A... Mom_

* * *

"Wow." Beck gasps when he finishes reading the email "That was unexpected..."

"Right?" I agree

"Are you gonna respond?"

"Seriously?" I scoff "You can't be serious."

"Maybe getting back in touch with your Mom wouldn't be such a bad thing." He shrugs

"Again, seriously?" I repeat.

"I don't know, maybe for the sake of closure?" He suggests

"Why should I do anything for that woman? She did absolutely nothing for me!"

"Then do if for Christopher." he sighs "He should know his grandma."

"He knows your mom!"

"_Both_ his grandmas." he corrects himself.

"No."

"Come on Jade. Please. For Chris."

"Fine whatever!" I exclaim "But I'm doing it for Chris, not for her!"

I take my laptop from him and click the respond button.

_Tomorrow. Pacific Park. 1:30._

That's all I write before I hit send and slam the computer shut.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay baby boy," I coo to Christopher as I move him from his car seat in my car to the stroller "I don't know what's gonna go down in a few minutes, but I need you to be on your best behavior for Mommy, okay?"

He just yawns and waves his arms randomly in space.

"I'll take that as a yes." I sigh as I put my sunglasses on and start pushing the stroller in the direction of the park.

She's sitting on a park bench when I see her, doing something on her phone.

"Jade!" She waves "Jade I'm over here!"

I nod so she knows I saw her, but I don't say anything and I certainly don't wave back.

"Oh sweetheart!" She hugs me when I reach her "I've missed you!"

I hug her back just so things aren't awkward, but I don't mean it, and I think she can tell.

"Jade I understand if you're mad at me, but I'm begging you not to be." She says.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask "I mean it's not like you let Dad kick me out, or completely abandoned me or anything..."

"Jade, just let me-"

"Let you what?" I cut her off "Explain? This had better be one hell of an explanation, Mom."

"Please sit down," she pats the bench next to her "Please, I'll tell you whatever you want, just sit down."

I roll my eyes, but sit down next to her.

"Here." I sigh "I'm sitting down. Now what do you need to say?"

"Jade," she begins "Your father was always...special."

"You don't say?" I gasp

"Jade, sweetheart, please hear me out." She begs "Like I was saying, your dad, he's a special kind of person. He liked things _his way_, and if you didn't do things his way you were wrong, and there was no changing his mind."

"Normal people would call that being _stubborn_, not 'special'" I tell her.

"Anyway," She continues, glaring at me for interrupting "I thought the best thing for you would to be to have two parents who loved you, and who weren't always fighting. So I tried so hard for so long to make things work with him, and in the process I failed to realize that I was completely ignoring what was really important, which was _you_. It wasn't until I watched him kick you out that I saw that I wasn't afraid of losing him, I was afraid of him himself. Those first few weeks after you left weren't fun Jade, in fact they were awful..."

"Oh like my life was all sunshine and rainbows?!" I say getting up

"Sweetheart No," she pulls me back down "I made a mistake, letting him to that to you, and I'm sorry for not protecting us, for not protecting _you_!"

"Mom." I say as calmly as I can "I _needed_ you. And you weren't there. I was 16 almost 17, pregnant, and I felt completely alone. Do you know what it's like to think for even a second that your parents don't love you? Because I've felt that way for close to a year now and it sucks!"

"Jade I'm sorry." She repeats "Really sweetheart, I am."

"Why did you wait till now Mom? Why not 6 months ago? When I was being made fun of and put down and insulted every ten minutes? Why now? I _**needed**_ you Mom! And you weren't there! You abandoned me in my time of need!"

"I can't answer that, okay?" She says with tears in her eyes "I can't! I don't know, Jade. I don't! But I'm here now! I want to help you now!"

"Mom I don't-"

Christopher begins to fuss in his stroller, probably because of all the noise he's not used to.

"I don't know." I repeat as I pick him up.

I cradle the baby in my arms and slowly start rocking him back and forth, just the way I know will clam him down. After a few minutes he quiets down and just stares at me with big, confused eyes, so I continue to rock him.

"He's quite handsome." She whispers

"I know." I smile "Just like his Daddy."

"Are you still together?" She asks "You and Beck?"

I nod, not taking my eyes off my son.

"That's good..." She says "If you can forgive me, I'd like to be involved in...um..."

"Christopher." I tell her "His name is Christopher."

"I'd like to be involved in Christopher's life." She finishes "If you'll let me."

"Mom, I don't know if I can do that." I say quietly as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I don't know if I'm ready. I'll accept your apology for his sake...but I don't think I'll ever be able to have a good relationship with you..."

"Jade please..."

"You've said please enough Mom,you can't just abandon me when I need you most and then expect to walk back into my life like everything is okay! I've learned how to take care of myself and my son just fine without you!" I snap

"Who's going to watch home while you're at school? I'd be more than happy to-"

"Beck's mom agreed to watch him, she works from home. It's fine. I've got it figured out. See? I can take care of him just fine without you..."

"Jade I want to see my grandson!"

"You can see him around his birthday and at Christmastime, we'll work from there..." I tell her, putting Chris back in his stroller. "I'm not comfortable with anything else until I know I can really trust you again..."

"Jade..."

"I'll be in touch..." I say and start pushing the stroller back towards the car.

"Wait!"

"Mom!" I snap "I cant right now? Okay? I Just. Can't."

Once he's situated in his car seat and I have the stroller packed away in the trunk, I find myself sitting in the backseat next to Chris.

"Christopher, baby," I whisper as a tear falls down my face

It lands on him p, and he flinches, but doesn't fuss.

"I'll never do that to you...okay? Mommy will always be here, and I'll always love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy 21st Birthday to the fabulous Miss Ariana Grande!**

* * *

"Christopher baby," I coo to my son, asleep in Mrs. Oliver's arms "Mommy is gonna miss you so much!"

"It's only for a couple hours babe, he'll be fine." Beck assures me

"I know...I know he will be." I whisper

"Come on," He tries to pull me away "Don't wanna be late on your first day back."

"Okay, just if he gets too fussy, give him his monkey, he loves that thing. Oh and-"

"Jade." Mrs. Oliver stops me "I've got it, don't worry. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, Mrs. Oliver."

"For the hundredth time Jade," she laughs "You, Beck, and Chris, you're a family now. Call me Mom!"

"Thanks...Mom." I smile.

"It's not a problem." She assures me.

I quickly kiss Christopher's forehead and then Beck is ushering me out the door complaining we're going to be late.

* * *

"He's gonna be fine, Jade." He sighs as we pull into the parking lot.

"It's not him I'm worried about." I admit "It's me."

"Jade come on it's only for a few hours! You'll see him when you get home." He groans

"Easy for you to say you've been doing this for like a month!" I exclaim "And it's not that I won't miss him, because I will, it's more that I haven't been to school in six weeks!"

"Oh come on it'll be fine!" He laughs getting out of the car

I sigh and get out as well. He takes my hand and we walk into the building together.

"Jade!" Cat practically yells when we enter the main hallway "You're back! I've missed you!"

"Cat you saw me yesterday..."

"I've missed you being at school!" She corrects herself

"I can't exactly say I've missed being here..." I admit

"Come in Jade that's how you always feel." Tori laughs as she walks up. "You'll be fine!"

"Alright, whatever." I roll my eyes "Let's just get this over with."

I grab Beck's hand and start leading him, more like pulling him, towards Sikowitz's class.

We all walk in and sit down in our respective chairs. Even though there's no assigned seats, everyone has always sat in pretty much the same spot all year. I sit up in the front corner with Beck, Cat next to us, Tori behind, and Andre and Robbie on the other side of the isle. It almost feels normal for a minute.

The last few students wander in as the warning music begins to play and then the bell rings.

Sikowitz, of course, walks in almost two minutes late! just like always.

"Alright class! Today we are going to discuss...Jade! You're back! Hello!" He smiles

"Uh hi." I wave, rather uncomfortably, I feel like everybody is staring at me.

"Well I was going to discuss how to keep an audience's attention today. But first! Jade!" He jumps down and sits on the stage the the front of the classroom, looking directly at me, resting his chin on his hands "How's da babyyy?"

"Uh he's good..." I say uncomfortably

"Good? Just good...? You gotta give us more than that!" He laughs

"He's a newborn they don't really do all that much..." I shrug

"Good point! Now as I was saying before! How to keep an audience interested..." He continues

I lean my head against Beck's shoulder.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

"There!" I whisper to myself as I stand at my locker before lunch that day.

I had just put up the 6x5 picture of Christopher on the inside of my locker door, right next to his ultra sound picture.

I grab my lunch, close the door and begin walking towards the asphalt cafe to meet Beck and our friends.

"Hey Jade." I voice says from behind me.

Oh jeez.

"Hi Adam." I say turning around.

Allow me to explain. Adam Carvers is a prick. I dated him for like a week the summer between 8th grade and freshman year because who wouldn't say yes to a semi attractive boy who asks you out in 8th grade? Anyway, worst week of my life. He was so demanding and possessive. So I broke up with him. We started school, I bet Beck and the rest, well you know the rest. I have always been civil towards him, but I'm positive Adam still resents the hell out of me. It was 3 years ago, move on for Gods sake!

"How's the devil spawn?" He asks walking towards me

"Seriously? You're going there?"

"It's the truth. I mean, with his Mom being Satan and all."

"Like I've never heard that one before." I turn around and start walking again.

"You know," he sighs "I kinda fell bad for little Casey."

I stop walking again.

"His name is Christopher." I correct him

"Whatever. He scoffs "I feel bad for the kid. I mean wouldn't you feel bad if your mom was a slutty whore that got knocked up in-"

"I've heard just about enough out of you, Adam." Beck interrupts , throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah dude. Not cool." Andre says appearing on my other side.

"Aw I'm so scared." Adam fake whines

"I would be." Robbie tells him "Last I heard, you get in trouble one more time and you're done at Hollywood Arts."

"And I'm pretty sure victimizing a new mom counts as trouble." Beck smiles

"So unless you want me to go run and tell Helen what I just saw..." Robbie adds

"You'll leave Jade alone." Andre finishes.

"You don't have the balls." Adam sneers

"Well I have a kid so I'm assuming mine work just fine." Beck laughs

I glare at him.

"Just fuck off, okay?" He says sensing I'm somewhat pissed

"Whatever." He scoffs, and starts walking away "I'm not scared of you guys."

"Maybe not of them. But I'd be scared off me." Helen says coming around the corner. "You kids go on to lunch. I'll take care of this one."

"You don't think Christopher is gonna feel that way about me when he's older do you?" I whisper as we walk away.

"Think how?" Beck asks

"That's I'm a...you know...what Adam just called me..."

"Hey," he says lifting my head so his eyes meet mine "He'll only think of you that way if you think of you that way. And you don't think of you that way do you?"

"Well no..."

"Then don't worry about it." He smiles and we keep walking.

* * *

"Just go on in." I tell Cat and Tori as I unlock the RV for them "I'll go get him."

I hand my backpack to Cat for her to take inside then turn around and start walking up the front path to Beck's parents house. I open the door and walk in.

"Mrs...I mean...Mom?" I call

"We're in the living room!"

I walk in to see Mrs. Oliver sitting on the floor next to Christopher, who is laying on a blanket on his back playing with one of his rattles.

"Hi baby!" I grin as I pick him up "I missed you today! Was he okay for you?"

"He had a hard time adjusting to you not being here. But once he got passed that, everything was fine." she smiles

"Well thank you for watching him." I thank her as I sling the diaper bag over my shoulder

"Not a problem. I'll see you again in the morning. Bye Chris." She waves

"Bye bye!" I laugh waving his hand for him.

We walk out of the house and into the RV where Cat and Tori have started working on homework.

"Hi Chris!" Tori gasps when we enter "Hi baby!"

"Hi Aunt Tori." I say in a baby voice "Hi Aunt Cat. Who wants to hold me?"

"I do!" Tori smiles as I hand the baby to her.

I sit down on the bed and pull my science boom out.

"I'm so tired!" I sigh

"It could always be worse!" Cat tells me "Chris could've been twins!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a heads up and tell you that I'm not exactly sure how updates will be working this weekend. Me and 3 of my best friends got surprised by our parents last night with 3 day passes to Summerfest! (For those of you who don't know, it's this HUGE music festival down In Milwaukee). Anyway, we're driving there right now, and it's pretty close to 4-5 hours away from where we live. So I have plenty of time to write, but updating will be hard because I need wifi, and I'll only get that at the hotel Or at any restaurants we stop at. So yeah, this'll be interesting. But if any of you are going, feel free to look for us! We'll be home Sunday afternoon so updates will go back to normal then. Thanks guys, hopefully I'll update soon, if not, see you Sunday! **


	19. Chapter 19

"Mommy" Beck coos in a baby voice "Mommy wake up!"

I open my eyes to see Beck holding Christopher next to the bed at eye level. He's awake, and staring at me with wide eyes, wearing a onsie that reads "I'm a Mama's Boy".

"Look bud, Mommy's awake!" Beck laughs

"Only because you woke Mommy up." I whine

"But babe," He mocks me "It's Mother's Day! We made you pancakes!"

"What?' I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up "How? Why didn't I hear him wake up this morning?"

"Because he was in the house with me making pancakes!" Beck explains

"Aw how sweet of you, Chris!" I smile, taking the baby from my boyfriend. "However I find it very hard to believe you made these all by yourself. You can't even hold your head up!"

"Okay, maybe Daddy helped a little." He blushes.

"Well they look very good boys, thank you." I say sitting down at the table.

After we eat, Beck gets up and retrieves something from behind Christopher's changing table. It's a bouquet of flowers, a wrapped box and a card.

"Happy first Mother's Day." He smiles "From me and the little guy."

"Aw you got me lillies!" I exclaim as he hands me the items "My favorite."

"Chris picked 'em out." He shrugs

"Oh so this is what you guys were doing last night?" I ask "I thought you were at Uncle Andre's."

"We _were_ at Uncle Andre's." Beck says uncomfortably, making it totally obvious that he took Chris shopping with him last night.

"Mhm. Sure. I smirk and begin opening my card.

It's your basic, generic Mother's Day card. You know the "I'm so lucky you're my mommy!" Except underneath it says "And I'm so lucky you're my girlfriend! Love Beck and Baby Chris" in Beck's slanted handwriting.

Inside the box there's a stepping stone. It has imprints of my son's tiny handprints and footprints and it has "Christopher Zachary 3/22/13" carved into it at the middle top.

"Aw this is adorable! I'm gonna keep it forever, thanks guys!"

"You're welcome, Mommy!" Beck says, using the baby voice again and moving Christopher's hand up and down "I love you SO much!"

"Aw I love you too baby boy!" I coo and kiss the top of his head.

"I love Mommy too!" Beck whines

"Aw okay and I love you, Daddy!" I smile and kiss him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Will one of you PLEASE come to Trina's graduation with me tonight?" Tori begs, sitting on the floor of the RV holding the baby "Please?"

Fast forward two and a half weeks, and it's the last day of my, of all of ours, junior year at Hollywood Arts.

"I'll go!" Cat volunteers "Better than just sitting at home!"

"Jade?"

"You seriously want me to bring him to a graduation ceremony?" I gesture to the baby in Tori's arms

"You could." She shrugs

"He gets really fussy right before bedtime. Otherwise I would." I tell her "And besides I start work tomorrow and I don't wanna be _too_ tired..."

"Ooh that's right!" Cat teases "You're a workin girl now!"

"I can barely call myself a working girl." I sigh

I work at the snack bar at the country club pool from 9 to 1. Chris will still stay with Beck's mom, just not as long.

"Hey. Money is money. Especially when you have this little guy." Tori says, rocking Christopher back and forth.

"I know. I'd just rather stay home and play with my baby." I smile, playing with Chris's hand.

He smiles at me and sticks his fist in his mouth.

"Is Beck still working?" Cat asks

"Yeah." I respond "He starts his summer hours on Monday. He teaches swimming lessons from 9:00 to 11:30 and then he's on lifeguard duty until 6:00."

"That's rough." Tori sighs

"Money is money." I remind her

* * *

"Okay bud that's $2.50." I tell a little boy at the pool

"Here!" He says and hands me a few crumpled up bills and coins

"Enjoy you're ice cream!" I smile and push the frozen Spongebob Popsicle across the counter.

He grabs it and then runs away.

"You're welcome." I mutter under my breath.

I turn around and walk back to the chair I had been sitting in.

"Kids huh?" The other girl working with me laughs

"Uh yeah." I say uncomfortably "Kids..."

"Oh sorry!" She flinches "I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amanda."

"Jade." I say reaching out to shake the hand she extended

"Did your parents force you to get a job this summer too?" She asks.

"No, not exactly." I laugh

"You willingly signed up to work in a snack shop with no AC for minimum wage?" She raises an eyebrow

"It's all I could find." I shrug "And we can use all the extra money we can get right now."

"We?"

"Yeah." I say nervously "My boyfriend and I. We have a son together."

I was afraid I would have to tell the people I work with about Christopher. Not that I'm ashamed of him, I just know how people usually react to teenagers with babies.

"Wait you have a kid?" She almost chokes on the soda she had been drinking.

"Yeah." I cringe.

"And he stayed with you?" She asks

"Yeah." I repeat.

"Good for you." She smiles "You found a keeper."

"Thanks." I tell her. "I know."

"You said you had a boy?"

"Yeah." I smile "Christopher."

"How old is he?"

"Just barely nine weeks." I say pulling out my phone to show her the picture of Beck and Christopher I have set as my background.

"He's adorable." She grins "Is that his dad?"

"Mhm." I nod "That's Beck."

"Good for you guys." She repeats. "You should be proud."

* * *

"He just woke up." Mrs. Oliver informs me "So he should be in a good mood."

"Aw my favorite kind of mood!" I coo to Christopher "Thanks for watching him."

"Not a problem." She says and holds the door open for me.

I walk out to the RV and drop my bags inside the door.

"Well if you're in such a good mood..." I whisper, grabbing one of his blankets from a drawer and spreading it out on the floor "We're gonna try tummy time."

I sit down next to the blanket and place the baby on his stomach. He starts to fuss after maybe 20 seconds. Chris may be a happy baby, but he absolutely _HATES_ tummy time, which is apparently normal around his age.

"Aw Chris." I sigh, laying down In front of him so we're face to face "Where's Mommy's happy baby? Hm? I know you don't like it but we've gotta do it."

He continues to fuss and is trying very hard to hold his head up, but he can't, which makes him even more frustrated.

"Christopher." I coo "Christopher hey listen to Mommy...

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face  
_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are" _

While he's no loner fussing, he's looking at me with a confused face.

"Come here baby," I sigh as I pick him up, kissing the top of his head as I do so "I know it stinks, you can be done now. Mommy loves you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on Chris, just like Mommy!" I encourage

I'm laying on my back and rolling on to my stomach and vise versa, trying to show my 10 week old son, who is also laying on his back, how to roll over on his own. The parenting books say he won't be able to on his own yet fully, but that he should be beginning to make attempts.

"Jade, you look ridiculous." Cat laughs

"Oh who cares?" I scoff "Come on Chris! You can do it!"

"He can't even see you!"

We've been at this for about 15 minutes and I can tell that Christopher has absolutely no interest in trying to roll over today.

"Alright baby, maybe another day." I say picking him up "Just a forewarning Cat, it's about to get extremely loud..."

"Why?" She asks

"Just wait for it..."I sigh and place Christopher stomach down on his blanket.

He begins fussing immediately. It pains me to see him so unhappy and uncomfortable, but I know it has robe done or he'll never be able to hold his neck up.

"Jade he doesn't like that!" Cat exclaims

"Really?" I snap "I didn't notice!"

I reach over and grab the tiny stuffed monkey he loves so much from where he had flung it earlier. He is just discovering his arms and legs and has really been into the "I'm going to throw this toy and make Mommy go get it" game lately. Anyway, I set the monkey in his field of vision and make it "talk" to him."

"Hi Chris!" I say in a cartoony voice "Don't be sad! Tummy time is fun!"

He continues to fuss.

"Aw come on baby!" I coo "It's not so bad...Hey baby, look at Mommy! Look here baby!

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memory_

_'Cause I need you  
_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight"_

By now he has stopped fussing so I pick him up and cradle him in the crook of my arm and scoot over so I'm sitting next to Cat.

"What" She laughs "Was that?"

"That" I say imitating her "Was tummy time! He absolutely _hates_ it!"

"Then why on earth do you do it?" She asks "He seemed so miserable."

"He's completely miserable, and it just tears me apart inside to hear him scream like that but I have to make him do it. All babies have to do it so they can build up their neck muscles and hold their head up on their own." I explain "They're not supposed to like it."

"Aw poor baby." She frowns and takes him from me "You should get rewarded for that."

"Chris Aunt Cat is planning something and Mommy is worried." I laugh

"Can we take him to the park?" She begs "Please!"

"He's too little for the park." I tell her.

"But we're not!" She grins "Come on! We can pack a picnic and pick Tori up on the way!"

"Cat, I don't kn-"

"Please!" She begs again

"Alright fine." I sigh and stand up "You call Tori, I'll go put the stroller in the car..."

* * *

"Guys can you believe in a year we'll be getting ready to go off to college?" Tori sighs.

We're sitting on a blanket in the middle of Pacific Park, the same place where I met my mother almost a months ago, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Cat and I threw together back the RV. Christopher is asleep in his stroller.

"Well you guys will be." I say, pushing the stroller back and forth next to me in hopes of keeping Chris asleep longer "I doubt I'll be."

"Why not?" She asks

"Tori!" I nod towards the stroller "Come on."

"So? Just because you had a baby in high school doesn't mean you have to give up you're college education!"

"No I know. Believe me, not getting to go to college was one of my biggest fears when I found out I was pregnant. But I've started looking at local schools since then. I just won't be going away." I tell them

"There's nothing wrong with stating local! We'll all probably stay in California somewhere!"

"Like San Francisco State!" Cat exclaims

"Yes like San Francisco State" Tori laughs "Or UCLA"

"And those are great schools." I say "For _you guys_. Not for a _teen mom_."

"Well where do you want to go?" Cat asks

"Juilliard has always been my dream since I was a little kid, and I could probably get in too, if I really wanted. But realistically, I've been looking at USC Los Angles."

"USC?" Cat asks

"University of Southern California." Tori explains "What do you want to study? Film? Music?"

"Something with social work." I state "I'll minor in performance music or maybe in play writing. But I'm a mom now, and I need a back up plan incase music doesn't work out, so I can still take care if this little guy."

"Good for you, Jade." she smiles "Thats really smart of you."

"Is he awake yet?" Cat groans, completely changing the subject "I wanna take him on the slide!"

"You're not taking him on the slide!" I exclaim "He's way to little for that!"

"You can go play on the slide though, if you want..." Tori offers.

Cat is quiet for a few seconds

"Aw what the hell," she shrugs "I'm not getting any younger!"

She gets up and starts walking in the direction of the playground.


	21. Chapter 21

"But it's a _tradition_!" Cat whines

"How is doing something _once_ a tradition?" I ask her

"It won't be the same without you and Beck! She insists, trying to keep me on subject

"What won't be the same without me?" Beck says walking in the door from work, "I mean I know a lot of things. But what are we talking about specifically?"

He leans down to kiss me and then I say

"Cat is trying to convince me that you and I should go up to the lake house again for Fourth of July thus year with her, Tori, Andre, and Robbie."

"Oh yeah the lake house," he smiles "That's where we-"

"Yes I Beck I know." I roll my eyes

"What happened at the lake house?" Cat asks confused

"That's more than likely where I got pregnant." I sigh

"I _DID NOT_ need to know that!" She exclaims

"He brought it up." I shrug

"Whatever." She cringes "Will you guys please come with us?"

"Sure we'll go." Beck tells her "It'll be like our first family vacation."

"YAY! I'll tell Tori!" She grins and pulls out her phone.

* * *

"Beck you remembered his pac-n-play right?" I yell from inside the RV through the open door to my boyfriend who is outside loading the truck for the lake.

"Yes it's right here in the truck." He yells back.

"What about Monkey?" I ask him, moving to the doorway "Did you pack him? I can't find him?"

He walks over and looks into the RV

"Jade," he points at Christopher, half asleep, since it's almost his nap time, in his car seat on the floor "He's holding Monkey."

"Sorry I'm just being paranoid." I sigh

"Yeah you are," he kisses me "But it's okay, it's our first big trip with him, completely understandable. Go ahead and put him in the truck, we're all set to leave."

* * *

Luckily, Christopher sleeps the entire two hour drive to the lake house Tori's uncle let us borrow for the week.

When we arrive, I take Christopher inside where the others are already waiting, while Beck starts unpacking the truck.

"Sorry." I apologize "We wanted to wait and leave at nap time so he would just sleep in the car."

"No big deal." Andre assures me "Come on Rob, let's go help Beck"

Robbie gets up and follows Andre out of the cabin and I sit down on the arm of the couch.

"It's just as pretty as I remember it." I smile gazing out at the lake.

"Yeah." Tori agrees "Hey there's a carnival in the next town over, we had talked about checking it out tonight. Wanna come with us?"

Christopher begins to stir in his carseat so I lean down and pick him up.

"I'll go." I tell them "What about you Chris? You wanna go to the carnival?"

"Of course I do Mommy!" Cat laughs "I love carnivals!"

"Oh yeah?" I smile holding the baby in front of me "We'll see."

* * *

"You got him?" I ask "Is he okay?"

"He's fine babe." Beck assures me.

"You sure? Maybe we should've just brought the stroller instead..."

"I'm sure! Look he likes it!" Beck laughs and begins bouncing side to side.

A smile spreads across Chris's face.

"Okay." I smile and take Beck's hand.

Christopher is finally big enough to fit into a Baby Bjorn so we decided to test it out at the Carnival, Beck volunteered to wear it first.

"You look so cute in that." I say

"Aw I know." Beck blushes

"I was talking to the baby. But you're pretty cute too." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Robbie will you win me one of those big teddy bears?" Cat asks "Please!"

"Anything for you." He smiles and they walk towards the arcade games hand in hand.

"Do you two need teddy bears too?" Andre sighs

"No." Tori shrugs

"But you might get some bonus points if you go try." I smile at Beck.

"Alright." Beck smirks "Lets go get Jade a teddy bear."

"And I'll get one for Tori." Andre fake complains.

Tori and I smile at each other as we walk towards the carnival games with our boyfriends.

* * *

"We should've done the games last." Robbie complains "Now I have to carry this giant pink teddy bear around all night."

"Yeah same." Andre agrees.

"Lets just go put them in the truck." Beck suggests, pulling his keys out of his pocket "We'll be right back."

"Bye Daddy!" I say in a baby voice, moving his tiny hand up and down to look like he's waving.

I'm wearing the Baby Bjorn now. We switched when Beck got frustrated with one of the games and needed his throwing arm free. He needed up winning a reasonable sized teddy bear (reasonably sized at my request) for me and a stuffed lion for Chris.

"Bye bud!" He waves "I'll be right back."

"Doesn't that thing hurt your back?" Tori asks

"Nah. It just like carrying him around normally, but it's hands free." I shrug "Wanna try?"

"Maybe later..." she laughs

"Guys look face painting!" Cat points and takes off running.

Sure enough, there is a face painting table, for free I might add, but they 'accept tips'.

"Let's get our faces painted! That will be so much fun!"

"Guys I don't know. Chris might get scared if he doesn't recognize me..." I tell them.

"Aw he'll be fine!" Tori assures me

"Alright whatever" I sigh and sit down. "Just nothing scary!"

Cat gets her face painted like a bunny, and Tori and I get butterfly masks, hers purple, mine green. When the boys come back from the car, Cat somehow convinces them to get their faces done as well. Robbie becomes a dog, Andre Spider-Man, and Beck a lion.

"We should get Christopher painted like a monkey!" Cat suggests.

"NO!" Beck and I say in unison.

"Aw why not?" She pouts

"He won't sit still and it could get in his eyes." I tell her "Plus it would be a bitch to get off."

We tip the painters, and quite generously I might add, then start towards the ferris wheel.

Each couple sits in their own cart.I cradle Christopher, who is now falling asleep, in the crook of my arm.

"You make sure you hold on tight to him." The attendant warns me "We aren't responsible if anything happens to him."

"Thank you I will." I assure him as he starts the ride.

"I can't believe they let us bring him on." Beck laughs

"Shhh! If you don't make a big deal they won't either." I laugh.

"Look at you buddy! All grown up and riding the Ferris wheel!" He coos

"Beck he can't hear you, he's asleep." I inform him.

"He I know." He sighs "He wouldn't have remembered this anyway.."

"I will, though." I tell him

"I love you." He whispers and kisses me.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

"Beck it's really not safe." I tell my boyfriend for what seems like the hundredth time.

"He'll be fine babe!" He assures me "I'll keep a close eye on him I promise!"

"He's still too little to wear a life vest, I'm really not comfortable with this..."

"Jade please!" He begs "I'll keep him in the baby seat on the boat! And one of us will always be sitting out to keep an eye on him!"

"Beck I'd feel more comfortable if he came to town with me..."

"Please!"

"Alright." I sigh "Fine. I'll go get him."

I turn around and walk down the hallway to the bedroom where Cat, Tori, Christopher are staying for the week. Last year, each couple got their own room to themselves, but after what happened last year the only way we would be allowed by the other's parents was if the girls stayed in one room and the boys another. With the exception of Christopher of course.

Today, we decided to split up, the boys are going fishing, Tori's uncle has a really nice boat he said they could borrow, so they're taking it out on the lake. The girls are going into tone for the day. I wanted to take Christopher with me, but Beck wanted to take him fishing for 'guy time'. Obviously I lost.

"Well?" Cat asks from her bed "Is he coming with us?"

"No. I'm gonna let Beck take him." I sigh

"Well maybe that's good." Tori says from her air mattress on the floor "Then we won't have to worry about him not being able to go into certain places."

"Like?"

"I don't know. The movie theater?" She shrugs.

"Whatever. Hi baby boy!" I coo ask I lift Chris out of his pac-n-play. "Mommy has to get you ready so you can go fishing with Daddy!"

After changing him into a swim diaper, I dress him in one of the two swimsuits I brought for him. It's a white rash guard with lime green, navy blue, and white stripped shorts. I put the spare one in the diaper bag, along with an extra outfit, more swim diapers and an extra hat just incase.

I pull the special sunscreen I bought for him out of my bag and begin rubbing it over any body parts that aren't covered by his swimsuit.

"SPF 100?" Tori says picking up the bottle and examining it "Really?"

"Make fun all you want." I tell her "I'm not gonna be _that_ mom who let's her not even four month old get burned."

When I finish the sunscreen, I put a white sun hat on his head, finish it off with a pair of green sunglasses, pick him up, sling the diaper bag over my shoulder, and go back to the living room to meet Beck.

"Okay. There's an extra swim suit, hat, and a spare outfit in the diaper bag, along with the swim diapers." I tell him "Make sure you put more sunscreen on him every hour and a half to two hours and-"

"Jade." He interrupts me, leaning over to take Christopher from me "I know what to do."

"Do not drop him in. Do not let him burn. And I swear to god if he comes back with a fishing hook stuck anywhere!" I warn him.

"He'll be fine! Say bye bye to Mommy, Chris." He says, waving Christopher's hand up and down.

"Bye baby! Be good for Daddy and your Uncles!" I smile "And Beck, please be careful!"

"Oh stop worrying!" He laughs

* * *

"Oh my gosh it tickles!" Cat exclaims as she sticks her feet into the container of swirling water.

"Have you never gotten a pedicure before?" Tori laughs

"I have! But it still tickles!" She squeals.

"Oh jeez." I roll my eyes.

On the arm rest next to me, my phone vibrates. It's a text message from Beck.

_Look Mom! Uncle Andre caught a fish that's bigger than me!_

Attached to it is a picture of Andre, holding a rather large fish and Beck standing next to him holding Christopher to show the size comparison. The fish has Christopher beat by only a few inches, but it is bigger.

_Thats awesome!_ I respond _But tell Daddy to out you back in your seat! _

After we get our nails done, we walk a few blocks down to the movie theater. We end up seeing some sappy romantic comedy. Not that I pay much attention because I'm constantly texting Beck to check on the baby. After the movie is over, we return back to the lake house and end up making a batch of popcorn and watching Mean Girls.

The boys come back in about an hour and a half later.

"Hi Mom!" Andre laughs walking in the door with Chris in one arm, a tackle box in the other.

"Hi baby!" I coo and rush over to take him from my friend "Ew, you smell like a lake bud."

"I'll go start some water in the sink." Tori says, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I call after her.

Beck comes in with Robbie, carrying fishing poles.

"Hey." He greets me with a kiss

"Go shower!" I order "You smell like a lake too!"

* * *

"That was the best pizza ever!" Robbie says, holding the door open for the rest of us.

"It _was_ really good." Beck agrees

"I love small towns." Tori sighs "They're so...I don't know. Its good to get away from L.A. every once and a while ya know?"

We all nod in agreement and start walking down the street, Tori and Andre hand in hand, Cat with her arm looped around Robbie's, and Beck's hand around my waist as he pushes Christopher, who is fast asleep, in his stroller.

"Guys look! A candy store!" Cat laughs and takes off running.

The rest of us follow. When we reach the storefront, I gently pick Christopher up and let him rest against my chest with his head on my shoulder, since the store is way too tiny for the stroller to fit.

A bell chimes when we enter. The store looks like your cliche small town candy store, but they have every kind of candy imaginable.

Beck ends up buying me a bag of their homemade caramel corn, because he knows it's my favorite.

"He's adorable." The old woman behind the counter says as we pay "Are you babysitting?"

"No." I blush "He's ours."

"No need to be ashamed dear, it happens sometimes. How old is he?" She asks

"14 weeks." I tell her

"Such a fun age." She sighs "It's a good thing you're young. You'll be able to keep up with him."

"Yeah I guess." I smile

"Here you go!" She says handing the bag to Beck "You kids take care now. And enjoy it while he's still small. They grow up fast you know."

We thank her and walk back outside.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah."

"You're right." I tell her "Sometimes it's good to get away from L.A."


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay baby boy." I coo "As soon as Aunt Tori finally picks out your outfit I'll get you dressed and we'll go have lots of fun today."

Its around 9:00 on the Fourth of July.

"Baby clothes are so cute! I'm having trouble deciding!" Tori whines

"There's only one Fourth of July outfit in there Tori! Just give me that one!" I laugh

She hands me a navy blue onesie that says 'All American Hunk' in red letters in front of a light blue anchor and I dress Christopher.

"You're so cute!" I tell him as I pick him up "Let's go see what your Uncles, Aunt Cat, and Daddy are up to. Shall we?"

I walk out into the hallway and Tori follows behind me, making faces at Chris to try to get him to smile. When no one is in the living room or the kitchen, I slide open the glass doors and step out onto the patio. I can see the boys in their t-shirts and swim trunks down by the lake. Beck and Robbie are taking things out of coolers while Andre is trying to start the charcoal grill. Cat is running around in a bikini that literally looks like it was made out of an American flag (it's not though, I was with her when she bought it at target) looking like shes doing more harm than good while distracting the boys.

"They're already down at the beach." I tell Tori as I step back inside "If you call that a beach."

"Aw they went down without us?" She frowns

"Whatever. Let's just go get changed." I shrug and walk back towards the bedroom.

This is probably the first time I've worn a swimsuit since I had the baby. And while I know I'm back to my pre-pregnancy body and maybe even a little smaller, the thought still makes me kind of nervous.

I set Chris down in his pac-n-play and grab my new red and black bikini out of my suitcase. Then I walk into the bathroom attached to the girl's bedroom and change. I don't know why I was all that worried. I look fine. There's still a few traces of stretch marks, but they're faded. I look fine.

"Hey." Tori says appearing at the door in a hot pink bikini top and light-wash cut offs. "Ready?"

I nod and follow her back into the bedroom. I grab Chris and sling his diaper bag over my shoulder. Tori grabs the baby Bjorn and throws it in his car seat she offered to carry for me and we start off for the lake shore.

"Yay the baby's awake!" Cat squeals when we get there and holds her arms out to take him from me.

"He's been awake for a while. You've just been out here all morning." I tell her "Bust listen to me, don't take him down by the water unless you have permission from Beck or me or one of us is with you okay?"

She nods in agreement and then runs off to wear Robbie is sitting.

"Good morning!" Beck greets me with a kiss "Sleep okay?"

"As okay as you can with a newborn." I tell him "Why were you guys out here so early?"

"Don't know." He shrugs. "We were up and Cat was up so we decided to just come out here and set up so we could party longer I guess."

We spend the morning on the lakeshore. I end up changing Christopher into his swimsuit and let him sit in my lap where the water brushes up on the sand. He seems to enjoy it, once he gets over the fact that the water is pretty cold. We burry Andre in the sand. But that didn't last long because Christopher started fussing when he was confused by his Uncle's floating head in the sand.

Cat, Tori, and I return to the house around 11:30 with Christopher. They help me give him a bath in the kitchen sink and then put him down for a nap. After making sure the baby monitor is working, since I've never had to use it before because he's so close to me in the RV, we return back to the lake.

The boys are waiting with the boat.

"Come on girls!" Andre calls "We're going waterskiing!"

* * *

"Absolutely not." I insist "I refuse to get on that thing."

"Come on Jade, everybody else has gone." Beck tries to convince me "And Andre will drive slow."

"Yeah I'll drive slow." Andre agrees.

"No."

"Please?" Beck smiles "For me?"

"No."

"Jade get on the board or I'll tell Christopher what a big wuss you are when he grows up!" Toro threatens.

"I warm gonna go there but it might've worked." Beck laughs.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

I kick off my flip flops and jump into the lake, swimming over to where the skateboard-like water ski is floating.

Positioning myself so I'm balanced and grabbing the support cord, I give Andre the thumbs up to start the boat.

"DONT WORTY BABE!" Beck yells "IT'LL BE OKAY! IM A LIFEGUARD!"

Awesome.

Andre keeps his promise to drive slow and before I know it, I'm waterskiing! The wind if blowing through my hair, and I feel free. Its exhilarating.

"Good job, Jade!" Cat exclaims from the back of the boat.

"You're doing great!" Tori adds

I see Beck smile at Andre and make a circular motion with his finger. Andre nods and the boat begins to speed up.

"Don't you dare!" I shriek, bit it's too late.

We're going five times our original speed. I hang on pretty okay until Andre cuts a corner too sharp and I'm sent tumbling into the water. It burns a little, but not too bad.

"BECK OLIVER YOURE AN ASS!" I laugh spitting lake water out of my mouth as I climb the ladder back into the boat.

"Oh I am?" He smiles from the top of the ladder.

"Yes!"

"I can live with that." He shrugs and pushes me off.

I fall back into the water again.

"I love you." He grins when I resurface.

"Yeah yeah." I smirk and climb back into the boat.

* * *

"How much longer?" Cat whines later that night.

"About ten more minutes." Beck tells her, checking his phone.

"That's too long!" She complains and falls into Robbie's lap.

Beck chuckles to himself as he puts his phone back into his pocket, then returns his arm to it's original position around my waist.

Its dark now, and we're all on the lakeshore waiting for the local fireworks to start. the temperature dropped so I'm now wearing a pair of cut offs and one of Beck's flannel shirts. Tori is wearing Andre's Hollywood Arts sweatshirt, laying next to him on a blanket. Cat has her ever famous neon pink hoodie, sitting in Robbie's lap. I changed Christopher, who is asleep in my arms, into a pair of grey footed pajamas, with monkey faces on the feet. They say "Mommy's Little Monkey" across the chest.

A loud popping noise fills the air and the sky is illuminated with red light as the fireworks begin.

"Yay!" Cat cheers, which causes Robbie to laugh as he pecks her on the cheek.

Christopher fusses a little, but it's nothing I can't handle.

As we're watching, Beck presses a kiss to my temple.

"Happy Fourth." He whispers

"Happy Fourth." I repeat and turn my head to kiss him.

The loud noise causes Christopher to keep fussing, so I continue to rock him in my arms, bouncing him slightly.

"Happy Fourth of July, buddy." Beck smiles and rubs the side of his thumb against the baby's cheek.

"Yeah." I smile and lean down to kiss the baby's forehead "Happy Fourth, Monkey."


	24. Chapter 24

"Chris!" Tori tries to get the baby's attention "Christopher baby look at the camera."

_Click. _

I'd wanted to have family pictures taken ever since Chris was born, but we never had the time. Today is Friday, so I have the day off, and I convinced Beck to take the morning off of work so we could finally get them done before Chris isn't a baby anymore. Tori, who has an increasing interest in photography, agreed to let us be get first "clients" so to speak.

Right now we're in the basement at Beck's parent's house. It's finished with hardwood floors and blue grey walls, it looks better than the RV.

Beck is in a white polo with blue jeans, and I'm in a white sleeveless blouse with denim skinny jeans. Christopher wears a white onesie.

"Okay now Beck and Jade lay down in on the floor next to each other." Tori instructs, taking Chris from me.

We do as we're told and Tori lays the baby down so his head is between ours, but his feet are facing the opposite direction.

"Okay now smile at the baby, ready? 1-2-3"

_Click. _

"Alright now Jade stand up, you hold him. Okay Beck you stand up too. Wrap your arms around her waist. Yup just like that. Jade smile at the baby, Beck smile down at Jade. Perfect!"

_Click. _

"You want to do some outside?" Tori asks.

I look at Beck. He shrugs.

"Why not?" I say and follow Tori upstairs.

Outside, she has me lay down in the grass and puts Christopher on my chest so his head is facing the camera.

_Click. _

I hold him above me and grin at him.

_Click_.

I sit up and sit cross-legged with Chris on my lap. Beck sits behind me, leaning slightly on his left arm with one leg bent and one extended.

_Click_.

We take lots more outside. Some in the grass. Some on the driveway. Even a few on Beck's old swing set in the backyard.

_Click_.

We take Mommy/baby pictures, which are my some of my favorite because I basically just get to cuddle him the whole time. I sit with my knees bent and rest him in my legs, taking his little hands in mine and make a surprised face at him, which makes him laugh and completes the picture.

_Click_.

For the father son pictures, Beck insists on wearing his LA Dodgers jersey. It's a custom one I bought him for his birthday a few years ago. It says Oliver on the back and has the number 1. He puts Chris in a bright blue onesie that says "Daddy's Little Dodgers Fan" in white letters. Tori thinks it's just the cutest thing ever and takes a ton of pictures.

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click_.

* * *

Beck goes to work around lunchtime when I put Christopher down for his nap. Tori downloads the pictures from her camera to her computer and we're sitting on the couch looking through them.

"I love that one!" I point.

Tori clicks on the thumbnail and the picture enlarges. I'm holding Christopher's head while his body lays on my forearms and feet rest against my chest. Beck is looking over my shoulder. We're both smiling down at the baby.

"I'll add it to the folder." She tells me and presses a few buttons.

Around 3:00, Theres a bright flash of light followed immediately by a grumbling noise.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim looking out the window.

The sky has turned pitch black and the wind has picked up, it's not raining yet, but it looks like the sky could open up any minute now.

"I should probably go..." Tori suggests and starts lacking up her laptop.

"Yeah probably this doesn't look like something you're gonna wanna drive in." I tell her "Text me when you get home so I know you're safe yeah?"

"Okay." She agrees and starts out the door "Talk to you later."

After Tori drives away, I slump back down onto the couch and turn the TV on. I end up settling for Friends on TBS when Tori texts me, meaning shes home okay.

A loud noise starts coming from the TV. I look up to see one of the weather channel alerts flashing across the screen. _SEVERE THUNDERSTORM WARNING FOR LOS ANGELES COUNTY._ Awesome.

Christopher starts to cry, probably because the loud noise scared him. I walk over to his crib, pick him up and rock him until he quiets down. He's just starting to fall back asleep when the alarm on the TV appears again, causing the baby to scream even louder.

"What now?" I sigh and talk over to the TV, trying my bets to keep Christopher calm.

_TORNADO WATCH FOR LOS ANGELES COUNTY_

You've got to be kidding me.

Its just a watch, which means they haven't actually spotted one yet, but the current conditions could allow one to form. Which makes me nervous, I've yet to encounter a real summer storm in the RV. This time last summer I didn't even know I was pregnant yet, and I was still living with my parents.

I pull my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and hit the number the reads

Beck's Parents: Home Phone

His mom picks up after about three rings.

"Jade sweetheart?" she answers "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mom, everything is fine." I tell her "But would you mind of Chris and I came over for a little bit? This weather is making me nervous."

"Of course! That's fine."

"Okay thanks see you in a few minutes."

"Okay bye."

She hangs up.

I wrap a blanket around Christopher, who's still fussing, sling the diaper bag over my shoulder and walk outside.

A few raindrops fall, but nothing bad yet. We're both dry when I step into the house.

"Christopher!" Mrs. Oliver exclaims, coming out of the kitchen "How's my favorite grandbaby?"

"Cranky." I tell her "The weather channel warnings woke him up and now he won't go back to sleep."

"Oh well if you're able to get him back to sleep, there's a pac-n-play set up for him in Beck's old room. That's where he naps when he's here." She informs me

"That's perfect!" I sigh and start upstairs "Thank you!"

As I reach the top of the stairs, I realize that I've never actually been in Beck's room. He's had the RV ever since we've started dating.

The bedroom has across from the bathroom has a "B" on the door, so I can only assume it's the room I'm looking for, since his brothers name is Justin, and his parents only have two kids.

I open the door and I can honestly say I'm not surprise. It's you're typical teenage boy bedroom. Navy blue walls, a twin bed with a grey bedspread, and a dresser. Posters of various baseball players, mainly from the dodgers but not limited to just that, cover the walls.

I set Christopher down in the pac-n-play and then slump down on the bed next to it. I turn my head to check the clock when something catches my eye. It's a composition notebook on the nightstand.

I reach over and grab it, the start flipping through the pages.

It's mainly drawings and what looks like the beginning of a play he started writing but never finished, towards the back theres a paragraph sitting alone on a blank page.

_Freshman orientation at Hollywood Arts was today_ Is what the first sentence reads, _I met a girl. Well I didn't exactly meet her, I accidentally bumped into her on the stairs and knocked her over. She was beautiful. She has brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. I tried to apologize and help her up, but she just told me to fuck off and walked away with one of her friends. Andre told me her name is Jade. Lots of people seem scared of her, but I'm absolutely smitten. One day, that girl will be mine. _

"Hey." Beck says from the doorway, making me jump "My mom said you were up here."

"Hey, you're home early!" I smile

"They sent everyone home because of the weather." He shrugs and sits down next to me.

I let the notebook slide down between the bed and the wall and hope he didn't notice that I had it.

"So this is your room, huh?" I ask, trying to keep him off the subject.

"Yup!" He grins "You like?"

"It's a stereotypical boys room." I shrug "Chris will probably have one just like it one day."

"One day." he repeats "I'm gonna get you a house. I promise I will. I dorm know how long it will take, but one day, we'll have a house."

He leans over and kisses me, I kiss back.

"Okay." I smile at him "I'm okay with that."

"Good." He smiles back "Because you wouldn't have been able to change my mind anyway."


	25. Chapter 25

The month of July just seems to fly by. Christopher learned how to roll over from his back to his stomach, which means I have to always be watching him now, not that it's difficult to do in the tiny RV. He's also getting better at holding his head up and hopefully soon we'll be able to try sitting up. When I talk to him, he'll sometimes babble back. My little boy is growing up and I can't believe it. I love that I get to be home with him more during the day now than during the school year, but as the summer is beginning to draw to a close, Beck and I, as well as our friends, get those dreaded letters in the mail.

ATTENTION ALL HOLLYWOOD ARTS STUDENTS

REGISTRATION WILL TAKE PLACE ON AUGUST 2ND

CLASSES BEGIN AUGUST 15TH

Wonderful.

When August 2nd rolls round, it doesn't feel much different than any other high school registration. I still go with Beck and my friends, we still go right when it starts so the school isn't too crowded, only this time, there's an extra person with us. Christopher. He's in the stroller, which Beck is pushing, playing with Monkey.

We walk through the front doors and into the main hallway. There's a few students, but not a lot, everyone else in the room belongs to administration.

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of students!" A familiar voice says.

Sikowitz.

"Hi Sikowitz!" Cat exclaims.

"Did everyone have a good summer?" He asks

"We did." Tori tells him "Did you?"

"You know I don't really remember." He admits "Oh Beck and Jade is this the little guy?"

"Yeah." I smile "This is Christopher."

"You're a cute little guy." Sikowitz coos as he removes the baby from the stroller.

Im about it object to this, but Beck gives me a look that says it's okay.

We talk for a few minutes, Cat is more than happy to give literally every detail of her summer while Sikowitz listens. I speak up after about 10 minutes.

"Guys it's starting to get crowded. We better go get in line before the wait gets too long."

"Yeah." Beck agrees "Shit Jade we have to go upstairs what about the stroller?"

"Oh I didn't even think about that." I sigh "I guess we'll have to carry it."

"Don't worry about it kids, I can watch him for you." Sikowitz offers.

"Sikowitz are you sure?" I ask "He can be a handful sometimes..."

"Like high school children aren't?" He scoffs "Don't worry. You know where my classroom is. He'll be ready and waiting for you when you're done."

"Thank you so much." Beck tells him

"Be good for Mr. Sikowitz." I whisper as I kiss my son's forehead "I mean it, Christopher Zachary. Don't cause any trouble."

* * *

"I can't believe we have all of our classes together!" Cat exclaims for what seems like the thousandth time since we entered the store "This is gonna be the best year ever!"

"Mhm." I say only half listening, looking through the rack of shirts in front of me.

As it turns out, Cat, Tori and I somehow ended up in ALL of the same classes together this semester. I have 5/7 classes with Beck, and lunch is included in those 5 so I guess I'll live. And most importantly, Cat, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck and I all have Sikowitz's class together 5th period.

"Jade try this one on!" Cat insists, holding up a very vibrant neon pink shirt.

Beck had the afternoon off from work today, so with someone available to watch the baby, Cat and Tori decided to drag me shopping for back to school outfits. Beck was fine with it of course, since he's usually fine with everything, because he claimed he needed to take Chris with him on an errand this afternoon anyways...which makes me curious because he wouldn't tell me what said errand entailed.

"No way in hell!" I respond, rejecting the revolting shirt.

"Fine." Cat pouts and puts the shirt back on the rack.

In reality, I only have money for two new outfits and a pair of shoes, unlike my friends who got their Daddy's credit cards for the afternoon. Beck also told me he needed a new pair of jeans and to pick him out a few new shirts.

So far I've picked out a navy green sleeveless blouse with cream colored skinny jeans. As well as a pair of dark red jeggings. I'm considering not getting new shoes just so I can get some more tops.

"What do you guys think of this one?" Tori asks coming out of the dressing room in a new dress

"I like it." I tell her "It works on you."

"Tori try this top on!" Cat insists holding up the same pink shirt from before

"No Cat." Tori shakes her head "No."

* * *

_BECKS POV_

With Jade out for the afternoon with her friends, I figured now would be the perfect time to go order her anniversary present.

With Christopher asleep in his car seat, I'm cautious as I enter the store Tori recommended to me, careful not to wake him up.

"Hello!" A man welcomes me "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for something extremely specific." I tell him "For my girlfriend. Our anniversary is coming up at the end of October."

"It must be very specific if you're starting to look this early." He laughs "But come on in, let's see what we can do."

* * *

**Okay so this is one of the few times the story is going to switch POV's. Just so everyone knows, the next chapter will start in Jade's POV again and stay there for a while, I just didn't know how to finish this chapter without the switch.**

**And who watched Killing Daddy last night? I did!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Jade!" Beck exclaims "Get up!"

"No!" I groan and try to roll over, but my boyfriend is on top of me so I can't.

"Come on it's the first day of school!" He tries convincing me

"No thanks. I'll go tomorrow." I tell him and cover my head with my pillow.

"Come on!" He says again "This is our last first day if school!"

"Pretty sure we still have to go to college..."

"You know what I meant!" He laughs and rips the sheets off our full sized bed "Now get up! I already fed Chris."

I sigh and manage to drag myself out of bed. Beck is in the "kitchen" packing our lunches and Christopher, who will be 5 months old in two days, is playing on his play mat.

I take a cold shower to wake me up, and because the water is cold,the shower itself doesn't last very long. After drying off with a towel, putting undergarments on, and wrapping myself up in my robe, I dry my hair. I then plug in my curling iron to let it start heating up and walk back into the main part of the RV.

"Christopher baby!" I coo as I lift him up from his spot on the floor and resting him on my hip "Good morning, buddy! Are you gonna go play with Grandma today? Yeah? Okay what do you wanna wear?"

I open the top drawer of his changing table and pull out a red long sleeved onesie that says "Handsome like Daddy" and put it on him, after changing his diaper of course.

"Look at me, Daddy!" I say in a baby voice and hold Chris up so Beck can see him

"I like it bud!" Beck smiles and then goes back to putting stuff in his backpack.

"Okay lil guy you keep playing." I whisper as I put him back on the mat "Mommy is gonna go get dressed now!"

Back in the bathroom, I slip on one of the new outfits I bought shopping last week. The navy green sleeveless blouse with khaki colored skinny jeans. After curling my air, I throw on a bit of make up and before I know it Beck is yelling for me to hurry up because we'll be late if I don't.

Somethings never change.

* * *

"I guess somethings never change!" Sikowitz laughs as he walks into our fifth hour class later that day

"What do you mean?" Tori asks him

"Look!" He gestures around the room "Beck and Jade are attached at the hip in the second row. Cat, Tori, and Andre in the first with Robbie sitting across the row from Andre. And no one else is even paying attention to what I'm saying. Just. Like. Always."

"Well is that a bad thing?" I say

"Not necessarily." He shrugs and continues on with the class.

Lots of get to know you games. Just like any other first day of school. So when the bell rings, I'm almost relieved to go to lunch for a change of pace.

We sit at the same table. Beck, Andre, and I pull our from-home lunches out of our backpacks while Robbie, Cat, and Tori wait in line at Festus's truck to buy shitty burritos.

It's just like any other first day of school.

Except its not.

Its our last.

At least in high school.

"Senior year no fear!" Cat keeps yelling, it appears to be her new adopted motto.

Except the future is scary.

Really scary.

* * *

By the time I finish what little first day homework that was assigned to me that night, I, kinda exhausted from getting back into things. But I still have a baby to take care of.

"Christoper come on!" I groan as the baby falls over in a fit of laughter yet again "I know you can do it!"

I'm working on getting him to sit up by himself. He can totally do it, he just thinks it's way more entertaining to make himself fall over and have Mommy pick him up so he can do it again.

"Alright bud, I'm serious this time. Okay? No more funny business!"

I sit him up again, wait for him to gain his balance, then take my hands away. This time, he doesn't fall over.

"Look at you Christopher!" I cheer "You're sitting all by yourself!"

And he is. My baby boy is sitting on his blanket all by himself. I'm not holding him.

He smiles at me, even though he doesn't have a clue what's going on, and sticks a toy in his mouth.

I snap a picture with my phone and send it to Beck, and then to everyone else.

_Tell him Daddy's very proud! XXO Beck responds_

_Good Job lil dude!_ Andre says

_Hugs and Kisses to baby boy_ from Tori

_Yay Baby Beck! From Cat_

_Way to go bud!_ Robbie says

_Grandma is so proud!_! From his mom

"Everybody so so proud of you!" I tell him as I pull him into my lap and kiss the top of his head "Mommy is too!"

He doesnt respond, not that I expect him to. He just continues to play with Monkey.

The rest of the evening is rather uneventful. We eat dinner, I give him a bath (where he kicks and splashes the water until I'm soaking wet), put him in his pajamas, and change into a pair of soffee shorts and one of Beck's old hoodies. Then he lays in bed with me while I watch TV until Beck comes home.

"Daddy's home!" Beck calls when he enters

"Hi Daddy!" I gasp, trying to get a reaction out of Christopher

"Hi Monkey!" He smiles and picks him up "I heard you've got something to show me!"

He sits Chris on the floor and he stays upright by himself.

"Yay Christopher!" He grins "Good job!"

Christopher chews on his fist, totally oblivious to his accomplishment.

Beck scoops him up in his arms and kisses him, making him smile.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He tells me, handing the baby back.

I lay Chris down next to me and cover us with the blankets. He giggles and kicks his feet, trying to remove the blankets, but quiets down after a while. I pull him towards me and snuggle him close.

"I love you, Chrsitopher Zachary." I whisper to him as both of our eyelids become heavy with fatigue.

When Beck emerges from the shower ten minutes later, Christopher is cuddled against my chest, asleep, and I'm only half awake. He bends down and tries to pick Chris up, assuming to move him to his crib.

"No." I say quietly and push his hand away "Let him stay with us tonight."

"Alright." He whispers and climbs into bed next to us "He can stay with us."

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says back and turns the tv off.


	27. Chapter 27

"Baby what's the matter?" I frown as I shake a toy in front of Christopher one night in about the middle of October "Do you not want to play?"

The baby just stares at me with a blank expression and yawns.

"Is he okay?" Beck asks from the couch, where he's doing his homework.

"It's almost 9:30." I say "He's probably just tired. I'm gonna put him to bed."

I pick Chris up and rest him on my hip, then walk over to the couch. The baby extends his arms and Beck takes him from me and sits him on his lap.

"Goodnight buddy! Sleep tight! I'll see you in the morning!" He tells him then hands him back to me.

I lay Chris down in his crib, he fusses a little, but quiets down once I hand him Monkey. I sing to him softly just like every night, rubbing my hand over what little hair he has repeatedly as I do so. After about ten minutes, my son's eyelids are heavy and before I know it he's asleep.

"Goodnight baby boy. I love you." I whisper as I kiss the top of his head, then I go over to where Beck is.

"Whatcha doin?" I ask and rest my head on his shoulder

"Just the math homework." He sighs

"Haha I finished that already!" I tease

"My little brainiac." He laughs and kisses my cheek.

I respond by kissing him on the lips, for quite longer than normal I might add.

"Wow. I had no idea you were so passionate about math."

"I wouldn't necessarily say math." I tell him "But I'm crazy in love with you."

"That's good then. Cuz I'm crazy in love with you too."

* * *

We're awoken later that night by Christopher. He's screaming his head off. Which concerns me, because as of about two weeks ago, we'd gotten him into the habit of sleeping through the night. So him not only being awake at this time of night, let alone screaming, kinda scares me a little.

I rush over to his crib and pick him up immediately.

"Baby boy! What's the matter?" I coo as I rock him back and forth gently.

He continues to scream.

I'm scared I really am. Sometimes it helps when I sing to him, so I decide to give it a try.

"_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_Another day and I'm somewhere new.  
_

_I made a promise that I'll come home soon._

_Bring me back, bring me back to you._

_When we both wake up underneath the same sun.  
_

_Time stops, I wish that I could rewind._

_So close but so far away._

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you_."

While he's no longer _screaming_, he still whimpers in my arms.

"Is he okay?" Beck asks groggily walking over to us.

"I don't know." I admit as I press a kiss to the baby's forehead.

Its burning hot.

"He has a fever!" I say

"How do you know?" Beck asks

"My mom used to do it when I was little, she'd kiss my forehead to see if it was warm or not. He's burning up Beck, what do we do?"

"Well we're not gonna freak out." He tries to comfort me and tries to take Chris from me to let me relax.

But the minute he's in Beck's arms he's screaming again.

"Okay okay bud I get it! You want Mom. That's okay." he says and I take him back.

"Beck what do we do he's miserable!" I almost cry.

"Just calm down. My mom keeps baby Motrin in the house. I'll go get it. It won't bring his temperature down anymore than a few degrees, but it will help him feel more comfortable while he fights it off." Beck explains. "Just keep singing to him and I'll be right back."

"Okay." I say quietly

"_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you."_

* * *

When the alarm goes off the next morning, I'm less than thrilled.

After putting up a big fight, we finally got Chris to take the medicine around 1:00. Then I stayed up rocking him and singing to him until he finally fell asleep.

"I should stay home with him today." I whisper "Just in case."

"No babe." Beck says, his voice heavy with sleep "You always miss when he has an appointment or something. I'll stay with him today."

"Beck I don't-"

"Jade, you were up with him all night. You go. I'll stay." He insists. "I'll still go to work. You can just relieve me after school. It'll be fine."

"Alright." I sigh and pull myself out of bed and start getting ready for school.

* * *

"Jade I'm sure he's fine." Tori assures me as we walk to lunch

"I'm sure he is, I still wanna check up though." I tell her,making my phone out and dialing Beck.

"Hey babe." He answers

"Hi. How's the baby?" I ask

"Still a little warm." he says "But he's napping now."

"That's good." I tell him

"It is." He agrees. "Okay now you've called. You checked up on him. He's fine. I'm fine. Eat your lunch!"

"Alright fine." I smile "I love you."

"I love you too, see you when you get home. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up.

"So everything was fine?" Tori asks

"He's still got a little bit of a fever, but he's good." I tell her.

"See?" She laughs "He's fine!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm a worried Mom. Whatever." I roll my eyes.

* * *

When I come home, Beck is sitting on the couch, already dressed in his red lifeguard swim trunks and a T-shirt, which Christopher on his lap clutching Monkey, reading a book.

"But the wild things cried, "Oh please don't go- We'll eat you up- we love you so!" Beck reads, tickling Christopher's belly on 'we love you so', earning a smile from the baby.

"How are my two favorite boys doing?" I smile and set my bag down on the floor.

"Chris look!" Beck gasps as he stands up to meet me "Mommy's home!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm" He babbles.

"Hi baby!" I grin taking him from Beck. "I missed you!"

"His fever broke around 2:30" Beck tells me "And now he's in a _really_ good mood."

"Aw I love it when baby is happy!" I smile "Daddy doesn't seem too happy though..."

"The company I ordered your anniversary present from called" He sighs "It's not going to be in on time."

"Babe." I laugh "It's not a big deal. Really. I'll survive a few weeks."

"I know you will." He chuckles and kisses my forehead "I'm just disappointed. But I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry! Bye Chris! Be good for Mommy, okay?"

"Mama?"

"Holy shit!" I say wide-eyed, staring at the baby in my arms "I mean. Crap! No! Cow! Holy cow! Chris what did you just say?"

"Yeah Chris what did you say?" Beck repeats "Come on do it again. Mama!"

"Mama!" I encourage him

"Mama!" He says again

"Oh my god." I whisper and hug my baby close to me "He said Mama."

"Yeah." Beck smiles "Yeah he did."


	28. Chapter 28

"Jade stop moving!" Tori demands as she curls my hair.

We're sitting in the bathroom attached to her bedroom at her house. She's helping me get ready for my anniversary date with Beck. Chris is napping, or was napping in the pac-n-play in her room. Andre is around somewhere, probably doing homework or watching TV.

"I'm sorry just... Chris is fussing and I can't really see him, just hang on...ANDRE!" I yell

"I'm on it!" He yells back and I hear Chris stop fussing.

"So what do you two have planned for the evening?" Tori asks

"I don't know!" I smile "He's not telling me anything."

"Aw he's surprising you? That's so sweet." She smiles

"Sure." I smirk "But you better hurry up because he's going to be here in like 15 minutes!"

"Okay okay chill!" She says, uncapping the hairspray.

When we're finished I grab my purse and we go downstairs to find Andre sitting on the couch watching TV, with Chris on his lap.

"Now see that guy?" he points "That's the pitcher. He pretty much controls the _entire_ game!"

"That's cute!" I laugh

"Whatever." Andre rolls his eyes as I take the baby from him.

"Okay bud." I tell him holding him so we're eye to eye "Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight. So you be extra good for Aunt Tori and Uncle Andre! And Aunt Cat when she gets here! I mean it Christopher Zachary. No funny business! I'll see you in the morning okay? I looooooove you!"

I kiss the baby's nose and hand him back to Andre just as the doorbell rings. Tori answers it.

"Has anyone seen my beautiful girlfriend?" I hear Beck ask

"Woah bro! I didn't realize you liked me like _that_!" Andre laughs

"You're hilarious." Beck sneers "But seriously. Jade. You look amazing."

"Thank you." I blush and grab his hand that was extended to me.

"Ready to go?" He asks

"Yeah." I smile "Bye Christopher baby! Be good! We love you!"

* * *

"Remember our first date?" Beck asks

We're sitting across the table from each other at a fancy restaurant that just opened in Culver City. We finished eating and are now just waiting for the check. He's wearing the new watch I just gave him.

"Yeah I remember." I laugh "You took me to your brother's college football game and then we went to McDonald's..."

"I guess that was a pretty sucky first date, huh?" He smiles

"I thought it was then." I admit "But now it's nice to look back at what a simpler time it was."

"And now we have a baby." He laughs

"And now we have a baby." I repeat.

The waiter brings us the check, Beck pays it, and we leave. In the car, Beck starts to drive and refuses to tell me where we're going.

He drives for about 20 minutes until we basically can't anymore, because we've hit ocean.

"Come on." He says and gets out.

I follow my boyfriend out of the car and take his hand. We start walking.

"You could've just told me we were going for a walk on the beach." I laugh

"But that would've ruined the element of surprise." He smiles and we keep walking.

We walk up and down the beach for what feels like hours, talking about anything and everything. Eventually, Beck just stops.

"Close your eyes!" He demands

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I close my eyes and sense him move behind me. He drapes some,thing around my neck, which I'm assuming is a necklace.

"Now this is nowhere near as nice as what I got you originally, but it'll do. You can open now." He says

I was right, he did get me a necklace. A silver chain with a diamond studded J on it.

"It's beautiful." I smile "Thank you so much.

"You're welcome." He kisses me.

I never thought I'd be so cliche as to make out on a beach. But I'm doing it. His hand moves down my back and he starts fiddling with the zipper on my dress, he's kissing my neck.

"Are we seriously going to be those people who have sex on the beach?" I ask

"No ones around." He smirks "Come on it'll be fun."

"Alright." I smile and help him finish unzipping my dress

* * *

**I apologize for the length of this chapter. I know it's shorter than usual. Today was just an extremely rough day emotionally. Next one will be better I promise. **


	29. Chapter 29

"Who's an adorable little monkey?" I coo as I play with Christopher's feet "I think Chris is!"

The baby giggles at me, even though I'm pretty sure he has no idea what's going on. It's his first Halloween, and of course, he's dressed as a monkey. Curious George to be exact. Beck is going to be the man with the yellow hat, and I'm a zookeeper. Real original right? Yay for Halloween costumes on a budget!

"Knock knock!" Tori says entering the RV, Andre following closely behind.

They're dressed in matching Mickey and Minnie outfits, and it's not hard to tell Andre is less than thrilled about it.

"Jade can you help me with this tie?" Beck asks coming out of the bathroom

"See Andre?" Tori nudges her boyfriend "Beck got dressed up! I know Robbie will be too!"

"Beck has a kid! and Robbie doesn't care about baseball!" Andre defends "The Dodgers are in the playoffs!"

"Oh stop whining Andre!" I laugh and continue working on Beck's tie.

"Yeah come on man! They're up 2 games to none against the Cubs, worst case is they lose and they're still leading the series. Which I seriously doubt will happen." Beck explains "We can all watch the next game tomorrow night, right Jade?"

"Sorry all I heard was blah blah blah blah baseball blah blah blah." I smirk

"Good I thought I was just hearing things!" Tori laughs, playing with Christopher

"I'm here!" Cat announces as she bounces through the door in a cowboy hat and matching boots "Guess who I am?"

"Gosh I don't know...Jessie?" Andre rolls his eyes, her costume is pretty obvious

"Yeah and Robbie is...ROBBIE! Get in here!" Cat scolds

"Cat these cowboy boots you bought me are too small!" Robbie complains waking through the door

"Robbie is Woody!" She smiles

"See Andre? Cat and Robbie did a couples costume too!" Tori points out

"As soon as they find out Beck and Jade are doing a cute family costume we get roped I to couple costumes." Andre sighs gesturing to him and Robbie

"Oh stop."

"Do Cat and Robbie's costumes even count as couple costumes?" I ask "Didn't Jessie end up with Buzz Lightyear?"

"Yeah I think you're right." Beck agrees with me

"How on earth would you even know that?" Andre says confused

"I have a seven month old son." I say seriously "I've seen my fair share of Disney movies."

"Mama!" Christopher whines, obviously growing impatient "Mamaaaaa!"

He doesn't fully understand what's going on, but he knows that Aunt Cat has been trying to get him excited over something special _all week_.

"Mama?" Tori raises an eyebrow "Is that new?"

"Not really." I shrug pulling the Baby Bjorn out of the cabinet attached to the changing table and start putting it on "He's been doing it for a week or so. I'm not really sure he understands that 'Mama' is me, but he knows I respond to it."

I finish strapping the device on and Tori helps me put Christopher in. Once Beck finds his hat, he takes my hand and we all exit the RV.

It doesn't take us long to reach the first house, since it's front door is only a few yards away from the RV.

Beck reaches out with his free hand and rings the doorbell of his parents house

"Trick or treat!" We all say in unison when his mom answers the door.

"Well don't you all look adorable!" She smiles as she puts a few fun sized candy bars into each of our bags.

Well each of their bags, I'm not carrying one because I have Christopher.

"Thank you Mommy." Beck says in a childish voice

"You're welcome little boy." She ruffles his hair "Now you go have some fun with _your_ little boy. Be careful though."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll keep an eye on him." I laugh

* * *

"You know Monkey, it's a shame you can't eat any of this candy." I say to my son as I pop another fun sized butterfinger into my mouth. "Seriously. I need to stop eating these."

Christopher is sitting on a blanket on the floor, playing with some toys, while I sit at the table in the corner of the RV working on homework.

"I don't suppose you know anything about calculous do you?" I ask him

He looks at me for a second, then goes back to playing with his toys.

"Didnt think so..." I sigh and return to my homework.

Around 7:30, My phone starts buzzing on the table next to me, The Rembrandts "I'll Be There For You" otherwise known as the friends theme song blaring from it's speakers as Cat's picture lights up the screen.

"Hey Cat" I answer "What's up?"

"Hi Jadey, uhm do you know where my hair crimper is?" She asks

"Probably in your bathroom..."

"I already looked there!" She exclaims

"Okay okay calm down." I tell her

"Did I leave it over there last week when we were doing Tori's hair?"

"I don't know." I sigh as I stand up and start walking towards the bathroom "I'll go look. Behave Monkey I'll be right back."

"I'm not a monkey!" Cat pouts

"I was talking to Christopher."

"Oh."

I sit down on the floor in the bathroom and open the cabinet below the sink, revealing many hair styling tools, pads and tampons and extra shampoo and bars of soap.

"Cat?"

"Whaty?"

"Is it the green one?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"Okay. Yeah it's here, Chris and I can bring it over-"

I'm cut off by the noise of something falling to the ground and Christopher starting to cry.

"I'm gonna have to call you back!" I say as I stand up

Rushing into the main part of the RV, I see the tablecloth that had once been on the table, along with my homework and the glass of water I had been drinking, scattered all over the floor. And a crying baby sitting right in the middle of it.

"Oh Monkey." I coo picking him up "Did you pull the tablecloth off?"

He doesnt respond, not that I expect him to.

"It's okay baby! It happens!" I tell him "Wait a second, you were all th way over by your crib how did you..."

Once I calm him down, I place him back on his blanket and kneel down on the opposite side of the RV.

"Christopher!" I say with my arms extended "Baby come over here."

"Mama" he grins and crawls over to me.

He. Crawls.

"Christopher!" I smile as I pull him into my arms and kiss the top of his head "You did it!"

"Hey I'm home!" Beck says walking into the RV

"Beck!" I exclaim "Don't move!"

"Woah!" he throws his arms up in surrender "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." I explain as I set my son back down on his stomach "Call him over to you."

"Uh okay... Hey bud! Can you come to Daddy?"

"Go to Daddy!" I encourage him

And sure enough, Christopher crawls right over to his Dad

"Woah buddy! Good job!" He smiles, kissing the baby's cheek "When did he learn to do that?"

"Like 10 minutes ago!"

"Look at you! All grown up and crawling!" He bounces Chris up and down

"Yup." I whisper to myself.

All grown up and crawling.


	30. Chapter 30

"Babe?" Beck calls from the main part of the RV

"Yeah?"

"I don't think he likes this stuff."

I walk out of the bathroom to see Beck sitting at our "kitchen table" next to Christopher in his highchair, trying to coax the baby into a spoonful of baby food.

"Come on Chris! Look Daddy likes the carrots!" Beck says, pretending to taste a bit of the orange mush on the baby spoon

"Beck." I sigh "He's smarter than you think, he can tell you're not actually eating it."

"Fine." He shrugs and sticks the spoon in his mouth.

He grimaces as he swallows

"He's right this stuff is disgusting."

"Yeah he's not really a big fan of the carrots." I laugh walking over to the cabinet where we keep the baby food "Here, try bananas instead, he likes those."

"Thanks" he says taking the jar from me

At Christopher's last checkup with his pediatrician, she suggested that we slowly start introducing him to solid foods. Like baby cereal and baby food.

"Is that better Monkey?" I coo "Do you like the bananas better?"

"It's funny because we call him Monkey and he seems to favor the banana flavor." Beck smirks

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

"Heyyyyyy." Tori smiles at me ask I walk into our first period English class later that week.

"Um, Hey?" I respond

"Come on you can't seriously expect me to ignore this Jade!"

"Ignore what? I have no idea what you're talking about." I smile

Messing with Tori is fun sometimes

"It's your birthday!" She exclaims

"Oh yeah." I laugh "That _is_ today."

"Jade Jade Jade!" Cat bounces into the room "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks guys." I smile as we sit down

"So how are you gonna celebrate?" Tori asks, resting her chin on her hand "Or how did you?"

"Well Beck went out last night and picked up donuts for breakfast so we had those. Chris gave me a new shirt, I put it on, and then he decided to throw baby food at me and ruin the new shirt, so yeah, thats been it so far." I laugh

"Aw I'm sorry." Cat frowns

"Why? This is already going ten times better than my 17th birthday. All I did was throw up all day." I tell them

"Well now you're 18." Cat smirks "You're legal! Well almost..."

"Yeah speaking of that can one or both of you babysit tonight?" I ask

"I will!" Tori exclaims

"Hey it's my turn!" Cat pouts

"How about you both come over at six and you can watch him together?" I suggest

"Oh that could work." Cat smiles "So do you and Beck have big plans tonight?"

"He's taking me to a semi fancy dinner and then we're gonna go get my birthday present."

"Is it that mystery anniversary present that got back ordered or whatever?"

"No." I smirk

"You're getting another tattoo aren't you?" Tori laughs

"Maybe." I shrug

* * *

"So you're sure this is what you want?" Beck asks

"Yes." I assure him

"This is what you want for your birthday?"

"Yes." I repeat

"Alright let's go then." He sighs and opens up the door to the tattoo parlor

"Can I help you?" A heavily tattooed man asks from behind the counter

"My girlfriend here wants to get a tattoo." Beck says

"Okay. Whatcha thinkin about?"

"I want the infinity sign on the side of my foot." I tell him

"Alright just go sit down in that chair and I'll be right with you."

"The infinity sign? Really?" Beck laughs

"What's wrong with the infinity sign?"

"It's kinda cliché." He shrugs

"Oh whatever." I roll my eyes

The man with the tattoos comes and sits down next to the chair I'm in and wipes down the side of my left foot with an alcohol pad.

"So how big are you gonna want this thing?" He asks

"I want it big enough so I can fit dates in the loops if I want to, but not obnoxiously big." I tell him

"Alright." He says marking out the outline "Like this?"

"Exactly like that" I smile.

He readies the needle and presses it to my skin. It stings and pinches at the same time. Almost like when you have a really bad sunburn and somebody slaps it to try and make you squirm. Nothing I can't handle though, I have gone through child birth after all.

* * *

"So you wanna get dates put in here?" Beck asks, tracing his finger along the lines of my new tattoo later that night after Cat and Tori have left.

We're sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Maybe." I shrug

"What dates?"

"Probably Christopher's birthday" I tell him "And then maybe one day...if there's another one..."

"You wanna have another one?"

"Maybe one day." I whisper "Not right now, most definitely not anytime soon. But maybe one day. After college. When we have jobs. Then maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Okay." he smiles "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Mhm." I tell him as he kisses my neck

"Good. Cause it's not over yet."

"Beck!" I gasp "Christopher is in here!"

"He's asleep." He reminds me "And that kid sleeps like a rock."

"Okay." I grin and fumble with the buttons on his jeans.


	31. Chapter 31

I check the address on the set of directions I had been following one last time, just to make sure I'm I'm the right place, before crinkling the paper up, shoving it in my coat pocket and exiting my car.

"Alright bud, we're here." I tell Christopher as I pull him out of his car seat and rest him on my hip, then sling his diaper bag over my shoulder "Remember what we talked about at home okay? Your nice grandma and grandpa are visiting Daddy's family in Canada for the week, so you have to stay with Mommy's mommy while your Aunts and I go shopping. Plus I kinda told her I'd let her see you at Christmas time, and Mommy doesn't like to break promises, even if other people break promises they make to her."

I push the up button on the elevator and it opens.

"Eighth floor!" I smile, trying to get Christopher interested, but he seems to like the LED lights in the elevator better

"Those are pretty colors huh? You need to be good today alright? I know you're not gonna like my Mommy as much as you like Grandma Oliver, but you gotta cooperate okay? Here we go! 807"

I knock twice.

"Coming!" My mom yells before opening the door "Hi guys!"

"Whatever." I say and brush past her into the apartment

I set Christopher down on the floor and pull Monkey out of his diaper bag si he has _something_ to play with.

"I'll be back by 10:00." I tell her "That's Monkey, he loves that thing to death so don't let anything happen to it. He just ate so he should be good for a couple hours. You're probably going to have to give him a bath, there's a pair of pajamas in his diaper bag for him to wear after that. I don't care if you take him places just make sure that if you go outside he has this sweatshirt on. Um...oh he's crawling now, and he gets into anything and everything so make sure you keep an eye on him-"

"Jade." She cuts me off "I've got it covered."

"You better." I say seriously "This is your test run, Mom. If anything happens to him or he's unhappy when I get back..."

"It will be fine."

"I love you Christopher baby. Okay?" I whisper to my son "Be good!"

* * *

"I love baby clothes!" Cat squeals "I could spend hours in this store!"

"And this is why I said we should shop for Christopher last." I tell Tori as we follow Cat into the baby store at the mall

We walk around for a few minutes before something catches my eye

"Oh my god guys look!" I say holding up a red and grey plaid shirt for my friends to see "This looks exactly like the shirt I just bought for Beck!"

"Buy it! They can be twins!" Cat says excitedly

"I'm going to." I laugh and throw the shirt in my basket, along with a pair of dark denim jeans and a light grey shirt that says 'Mommy's Adventure Seeker' for him to wear underneath.

I find a few more things. Some outfits, a new hooded towel with a monkey on it, and a few toys. We might not have a lot of money right now, but I still want to make sure my baby has a good first Christmas. Apparently, so do Cat and Tori.

"Oh my god you guys, seriously? It looks like you just took every little boys outfit and threw it into your baskets!"

"What fun is having a nephew if you can't spoil him?" Tori asks innocently

"You can each get him an outfit, but I really hate you spending all your money on him!"

"Two!" Cat protests

"Fine, two." I sigh

"Jade we don't spend _all_ our money on him." TorI says "Amd we wouldn't do it if we didn't want to."

"I know I know." I tell her "You guys love him and it's really sweet. But I seriously need to find him a my first Christmas shirt."

"They're over there!" Cat points.

I pick out a pair of red and white striped footed pajamas that say "My First Christmas" in bright green letters

"Those are so cute!" Car grins "Promise me you'll send me a picture of him in those!"

* * *

"Knock knock." I say as I enter my mom's apartment

"I would've gotten the door!" She whispers

"I didn't want to knock and wake him up if he was sleeping" I tell her "Which he is."

My son is asleep in his monkey pajamas in my mother's arms. She hands him over to me and then goes to retrieve his diaper bag, along with another gift bag.

"What's this?" I ask

"I'm not going to see him at Christmas so I gave him his gift tonight. He liked it."

"Was it a toy?" I groan

"Yes. But nothing too obnoxious."

"Alright. Well thanks for watching him." I say and turn to leave

"Anytime." She smiles "Seriously Jade. Anytime you need."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Mama!" Chris squeals "Maaaama!"

"Just a second baby!" I say as I pour a bag of microwave popcorn into a bowl "Mommy's coming don't worry."

"You know what I want for Christmas bud? I want you to say 'Dada'. Is that so hard?" Beck asks the baby on his lap

"Apparently for him it is." I laugh as I sit down next to them

Christopher immediately reaches for the popcorn.

"No no no bud!" I say as I pull the bowl away and grab his baby cereal "Popcorn isn't for babies. Cereal is though!"

It's Christmas Eve and Beck and I are just getting ready to watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with Christopher. After he falls asleep however, we'll switch to National Lampoon's 'Christmas Vacation'.

Chris is absolutely memorized by the bright colors and songs. He even giggles when Rudolph soars around cheering "I'm cute! I'm cute! She said I'm cute!"

"You know Chris, I did that the first time I met your Mommy." Beck laughs

"Oh stop you did not." I blush

"Okay well maybe it wasn't quite like that, but I was so excited she actually talked to me. I knew right then she was gonna be the girl for me."

"Beck stop it you're making me turn as red as Rudolph's nose!"

"I'm serious Jade, from the minute I saw you I just-"

"You just what?"

"Take Chris!" He sats frantically as he hands the baby over.

"What are you doing, Oliver?" I ask

He goes over to Christopher's changing table and pulls an old shoebox out from underneath it, after digging around for a second he comes back over to the couch And sits down next to me.

"Jade, from the minute I saw you I was absolutely smitten with you." He says, taking my hand that isn't being used to hold Chris in both of his. "And every time I look at you...I still feel the same rush I felt that first time."

"Beck why are you telling me this?"

"Shhh please just listen. I'm still smitten, Jade. Every single damn day. I love you so much. And just when I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more, we had Chris. And seeing you with him, with _**our**_ son, this perfect little human we made together, I realized that there's no limit to the amount of love I'll be able to feel for you. You make me so happy Jade West, so SO happy. And I want to spend everyday of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. So I was wondering if...god this was supposed to happen tomorrow..." He kneels down in front of me "Jade West, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, Beck." I gasp, as tears fill my eyes "I don't know what to say"

"Say yes!"

"Yes!" I cry and fall into him, careful of the baby I'm holding.

"I love you." He grins as he slides the ring on my finger

"I love you too!" I kiss him "I've gotta call Cat and Tori!"

"They already know!" He tells me "So do Robbie and Andre. Well they knew I was planning on doing it tomorrow, but hell, they knew about of back in August when I ordered the ring!"

"Is this the mysterious anniversary present that never came?" I ask

"Yeah." He smiles "Sorry it took so long."

"No this is perfect." I assure him as a tear falls down my face.

"Babe don't cry."

"I'm crying because I'm happy Beck! This is the happiest I've been in a long time! Next to the day Chris was born."

"Me?" Christopher says

"Yes Monkey, you" I smile and kiss the top of his head. "I wanna do it soon, Beck. I don't want the big huge reception. I wanna be married to you as soon as possible!"

"Then we'll elope!" he says "Whenever you want. As soon as you want!"

"Okay." I smile "I can't wait to be married to you!"

"I can't wait either."


	32. Chapter 32

"Jade!" Beck pounds on the door to our hotel room "Jade come on! Chris wants Monkey and I can't find him!"

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding!" Cat says opening the door and taking Chris from Beck "We'll watch the baby!"

And with that she slams the door in my fiancée's face.

"You have a lot of energy." I laugh as she sets Christopher down on the bed and hands him Monkey.

"My best friend is getting married today how can I not be excited?" She squeals

"Well technically I'm getting married tomorrow..."

"You know what I meant."

"I think the New Year's Eve thing is SO romantic." Tori says, brushing eyeshadow on her eyelid

"You think everything is romantic." I laugh

Beck and I decided to get married, well technically elope, on the first of the year. But to add excitement, we're starting the ceremony at almost midnight on the 31st, so we can say our "I do"s at midnight.

I know it seems sudden, since we only got engaged a week ago, but I didn't want to wait, and neither did he. To be honest, I'd been waiting for him to propose ever since I told him I was pregnant. But I'm happy it happened the way it did, it was perfect.

Thanks to after Christmas sales, finding an outfit for everyone wasn't difficult. Yes, I was wearing a rather simple floor length white prom dress, but I would marry Beck in my pajamas if I had to, that's how bad I want to be with him.

Cat and Tori found matching aqua colored high/low strapless dresses that we're relatively affordable. So Beck, Andre, and Robbie went to the mall with Christopher and found ties of the same color and white shirts. All four boys match and it's adorable.

His parents will be there, so will my mom. I doubt my dad will though, even though my mom called him and told him about it.

"Mama!" Chris whines

"What is it baby?"

"Maaaama!"

"Cat can you get him some puffs? I really need to finish my make up."

"Sure!"

Puffs is what Beck and I call his baby cereal, since it's basically puffed rice. Christopher loves them.

"Here you go, Monkey." She smiles and lays some cereal out in front of him

"Cat are you completely done? Like make up and everything?" I ask

"Yeah why?"

"Will you go check on the guys? It's almost 11:00 we gotta go soon."

"Kay Kay!" She exclaims and runs out

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of these two people." The justice of the peace says "Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life."

I exchange a look with Beck, he's grinning ear to ear, I am too. This is happening, it's really happening.

"Beck, do you take Jade to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Beck grins.

"Jade, do you take Beck to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Beck and Jade exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. Beck, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." He whispers and slides the gold band onto my finger.

"Jade" the Justice says turning now to hand me Beck's ring "take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." I smile, and slide the ring onto his finger.

Andre grins and holds his phone up for me to see. It reads 12:00. Midnight. It's the New Year.

"Until now Jade and Beck have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The justice states

And Beck does, he pulls me close to him and kisses me, duping me slightly as he does so.

"We're married." I whisper when we break apart

"We're married." He grins

Both of our mothers start to cry when the Justice says:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Beck Oliver."

* * *

"Just imagine what people at school will say." I laugh "We leave for semester break dating and we come back married."

"Aw who cares!" Beck says and kisses my neck

We're laying in bed at the hotel next to the courthouse, where we're spending our one night(not even) honeymoon. We've already had sex twice tonight, and I think Beck is looking for round 3.

"Do you think Christopher is okay?" I ask

"He's fine." Beck assures me "He loves having sleepovers with Aunt Cat and Aunt Tori."

"You're right." I sigh "He's fine."

"I can't believe we're married." He whispers "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me either."

"I'm always gonna be there for you. I promise."

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah babe?"

"We're gonna be okay. Aren't we?"

"Yeah." he smiles "Yeah we're gonna be okay."

* * *

**So there you have it guys. Thats the end. Kinda abrupt I know. And it's definitely sad to see it go, BUT when I get back from vacation next week, I'll post the first chapter of the sequel! Its called "We're Gonne Be Okay" and you can expect it around the 24th! Thank you my lovelies! Hope to hear from you all real soon!**

**~XOXO~**


End file.
